


사냥의 규칙

by Carlsbee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlsbee/pseuds/Carlsbee
Summary: 히카루 술루는 연인이었던 크리스토퍼 파이크를 살해한 사람을 찾기 위해 파이크의 별장이 있던 인디애나 시골로 떠난다. 그는 마을에서 파이크와 부자 같은 관계였다고 주장하는 청년, 제임스 커크를 만난다. 두 사람은 서로에게 끌린다. 커크와 술루는 섹스를 하는 사이가 된다. 이상은 이야기의 시작일 뿐이다. 비밀을 지닌 사람들이 술루의 뒤를 이어 한적한 시골 마을로 모이기 시작한다. 술루는 자신이 뱀파이어임을 숨기고, 커크는 자신이 늑대인간임을 숨기지만 어떤 비밀도 영원할 수는 없다.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

01

  
히카루 술루는 제임스 커크의 위에 올라탄 채, 잠시 움직임을 멈추고 숨을 골랐다. 커크는 보채지 않고 참을성있게 기다렸다. 술루는 시선을 돌렸다. 침대 옆의 협탁에는 여전히 크리스토퍼 파이크의 사진이 담긴 액자가 있었다. 사진 속의 그는 술루가 기억하는 그대로, 노년의 얼굴에 주름을 잡으며 웃었다.  
  
커크는 술루를 오래 내버려 두지 않았다. 커크는 술루의 팔을 당겼다. 순식간에 체위가 바뀌어 커크가 술루의 위에 올라탔다. 커크는 정말로 힘이 좋았다. 술루가 무슨 운동을 하기에 힘이 그리 좋은지 물었을 때 그는 타고난 것이라며 멍청하게 웃었다.  
  
술루는 커크의 손이 이끄는 대로 무릎이 어깨에 닿을 때까지 다리를 젖혔다. 커크는 술루의 두 발목을 쥐고, 그의 벌어진 다리 사이를 보며 눈썹을 과장되게 치켜올렸다.  
  
“너도 참 체력이 좋아.”  
  
커크의 말에 술루는 도발적으로 엉덩이를 들썩였다.  
  
“타고난 거지.”  
  
커크는 웃으며 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 좁은 구멍에 성기를 뿌리까지 파묻을 때마다 커크의 엉덩이에는 짙고 깊은 굴곡이 잡혔다. 술루는 자신의 발목을 고정해 쥐고 있는 커크의 팔을 절박히 쥐었다. 금방 죽을 사람처럼 팔에 매달리며 술루는 자신의 몸을 느꼈다. 굵고 긴 페니스가 왕복할 때마다 내벽의 점막이 긁히고 눌리고 파이며 녹아내릴 것처럼 그 기둥에 달라붙는 것을 느꼈다. 커크는 눈을 감고 헐떡이고 신음하는 술루를 보다가 속도를 천천히 늦추며 명령했다.  
  
“날 봐.”  
  
건방지게 명령하는 투였다. 하지만 술루는 눈을 뜬 순간 이를 지적하려던 생각을 완전히 잊고 말았다. 젊고 푸른 눈에서 술루는 그만 다른 사람을 봤다. 커크는 허리를 굽혀 술루의 볼에 짧게 여러 번 입맞췄다. 술루는 멍하게 있다가, 다가온 넓은 어깨를 끌어안으며 속삭였다.  
  
“더 박아 줘. 거칠게.”  
  
커크는 주저 없이 그렇게 했다. 술루는 눈을 감지 않았다. 술루의 짙은 색 눈은 커크의 푸른 눈을 정면으로 봤다. 몸 속 깊은 곳이 치받혀 흔들리고 쾌감이 떨리는 전신으로 퍼질 때 술루는 상대가 죽은 연인의 젊은 모습이기를, 그가 시간을 넘어 자신에게로 온 것이기를 바랐다. 그게 아니라면 숨겨진 아들이라도 좋았다. 술루는 커크를 죽은 연인과의 연결 고리로 취급했다. 제임스 커크가 이를 알았을까? 적어도 술루와 커크, 두 사람에게는 상관없는 일이었다. 술루는 커크가 당장 자신의 속을 책처럼 읽어내게 된대도 전혀 신경쓰지 않으리라고 확신했다.

  
*

  
크리스토퍼 파이크가 살해당했다. 인디애나 한적한 시골에 위치한 파이크의 별장에서 일어난 일이었다. 장례식은 뉴욕에서 치러졌다. 신문과 뉴스에 이름이 오르내리는 국내외의 인물들이 여럿 참석했다. 퇴임이 얼마 남지 않았던 FBI의 국장 파이크는 대외적으로, 인격적으로 존중받는 사람이었다. 그의 비극적인 죽음에 많은 이가 슬퍼했다.  
  
히카루 술루가 인디애나에 도착한 것은 그로부터 몇 달 뒤 가을의 일이었다. 파이크 국장의 사인이 짐승의 습격이라는 허망한 보도가 난 직후였다. 술루는 익숙하게 차를 몰아, 지도 한 번 보지 않고 죽은 이의 별장에 도착했다. 한때 별장을 두르고 외부인의 출입을 막던 노란 띠는 온데간데없었다. 언제나 잘 다듬어져 빛나던 잔디는 웃자란 놈들, 수사관들에게 밟혀 납작해진 놈들, 누래진 놈들이 섞여 엉망이었다. 술루는 현관 앞에 가방을 내려 두고 현관 앞 흔들의자에 한참 앉아 있다가 결정했다. 잔디를 전부 밀어 버리기로.  
  
또 몇 달 뒤, 인디애나에 여름이 오기 시작했을 때, 별장의 마당은 단정한 잔디 대신 인디애나 근방에서는 볼 수 없는 이국적 식물들로 메꿔졌다. 옅고 상쾌한 녹색 대신 짙은 녹색, 빨간 녹색, 주황색 등의 강렬한 색이 어우러져 열대우림 같은 정원을 이뤘다. 술루는 수면 시간을 제한 열여섯 시간 중 정원을 가꾸는 데 가장 많은 시간을 투자했다. 덕분에 집들이 멀리 떨어져 있고, 서로가 서로에게 관심이 없는 이 시골에서도 술루의 정원은 유명해졌다.  
  
그리고 그가 찾아왔다. 술루의 정원, 한때는 파이크의 별장 잔디였던 곳에.  
  
현관 앞 그늘의 흔들의자에 앉아 식물학 도서를 읽던 술루는 자전거의 차임벨 소리에 눈을 들었다. 그는 넓고 커다란 이파리들 사이로 금빛 머리카락을 봤다. 술루는 가만히 책을 덮었다. 이파리들에 부딪혀 빛나는 햇볕이 따갑게 눈을 찔렀다. 인디애나의 볕에서 높게 자라 크게 늘어진 이파리를 젖히고, 푸른 한 쌍의 눈이 나타나 웃으며 술루에게 인사를 건넸다.  
  
“제임스 커크입니다. 짐이라고 불러요.”  
“히카루 술루입니다.”  
“드실래요?”  
  
하고 그는 술루에게 다짜고짜 주스 병을 던졌다. 술루는 당황해 병을 받았다. 무릎에 올려 둔 책이 목재 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 병에는 자몽 주스가 있었다. 술루는 복용 중인 약 때문에 자몽을 먹을 수 없었다.  
  
“먹어요.”  
  
커크는 씩 웃으며 눈짓하고, 자기 몫의 병을 열어 벌컥벌컥 주스를 들이켰다. 술루는 눈으로 그의 몸을 훑었다. 큰 키, 훤칠한 체격, 목에 들러붙은 짧은 금빛 머리카락, 목젖에서 솟았다가 떨어지는 가파른 선, 목덜미를 타고 어깨로 이어지는 부드러운 선, 흰 반팔 티셔츠 밑으로 드러난 다부진 팔과 그 선들을 타고 흐르는 땀, 햇볕 아래 빛나는. 동시에 술루는 연인과 사별한 뒤 흐른 시간을 속으로 셌다. 일 년도 채 흐르지 않았다. 십 년처럼 길던 시간이었다.  
  
“사실 알고 있었어요.”  
  
커크는 목울대를 크게 움직여 주스를 삼킨 뒤 이렇게 말했다. 술루는 눈을 크게 떴다. 커크는 덧붙였다.  
  
“크리스의 연인이셨죠.”  
  
술루의 눈이 가늘어졌다.  
  
“누구시죠?”  
“저는 크리스의 친구였어요.”  
  
술루는 그 말을 믿지 않았다. 이유는 없었다. 감이었다. 제임스 커크는 지나치게…… 야생적이었다. 파이크는 잘 손질된 잔디를 좋아했고, 다듬어지지 않아 턱없이 크게 자라는 것들을 달가워하지 않았다.  
  
“그렇군요.”  
  
술루는 무관심을 드러내며 열지 않은 주스병을 의자 옆에 뒀다. 그리고 떨어졌던 책을 다시 집었다. 커크는 쉽게 물러서지 않고 다시 말을 붙였다.  
  
“서쪽 도로로 십 분 정도 가면 내 집이 있어요. 뭔가 얘기하고 싶다면 언제든 불러요.”  
“고마워요.”  
  
술루는 전혀 고마워하지 않는 표정으로 답하고 책을 펼쳤다. 커크는 발 앞코를 두어 번 구르다가 다음에 봐요, 하고 인사하며 돌아섰다. 술루는 눈을 들어 커크의 뒷모습을 훑어내렸다. 젖은 흰 티셔츠가 등에 달라붙어 윤곽을 드러냈다. 등과 허리의 크고 작은 굴곡들, 두텁고 단단한 허벅지, 걸을 때마다 드러나는 발목의 복사뼈.  
  
히카루 술루는 호흡을 가다듬었다. 그는 그 몸을 욕망했다. 그는 스스로를 속일 줄 몰랐다. 동시에 그는 죽은 연인에 대한 죄책감을 느꼈고, 욕정의 이유로 인디애나의 여름 기후를 지목해 탓하며 집 안으로 들어갔다. 손님을 맞을 준비를 할 시간이었다.  
  
그 날 밤, 검은 차 한 대가 헤드라이트로 어둠을 가르며 술루의 정원 앞에 섰다.  
  
“시간을 칼처럼 지키시는군요. 미스터 스팍.”  
  
술루는 단조롭게 말했다. 스팍은 주변을 살피며 빠르게 집 쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다.  
  
스팍은 거실의 소파에 앉아 인사치렛말을 건넸다.  
  
“정원을 가꿨군요. 가구는 그대로고. 안에 들어오니 파이크 국장님이 떠오릅니다.”  
“여전히 스몰 토크엔 재능이 없으시네요. 미스터 스팍.”  
“제가 너무 무신경하게 말했나요? 미안합니다.”  
“괜찮습니다. 본론으로 가죠.”  
  
에어컨의 바람이 조금 눅눅하던 스팍의 셔츠를 차게 식혔다. 스팍은 등줄기에 소름이 돋는 것을 느끼며 소파에 깊이 몸을 묻었다. 그리고 기묘한 일자 모양의 눈썹을 치키며 술루에게 물었다.  
  
“미스터 술루. 여전히 파이크 국장님이 살해당했다고 믿고 있습니까?”  
“네.”  
  
술루는 단호했다. 스팍은 흠, 하고 고개를 기울였다. 시선은 술루에게서 떼지 않았다.  
  
“당시 제가 사건을 맡아 모든 가능성을 조사했습니다. 의심의 여지는 없었습니다. 국장님을 죽인 건 근방의 늑대입니다.”  
“늑대가 굳이 이 집의 문을 열고 들어와서, 거실에 있던 크리스를 덮쳐, 시체는 훼손하지 않고 달아났다고요?”  
“당시 현장 사진을 보여 드렸을 텐데요. 또 미스터 술루가 요청한 대로 근처의 모든 사람들을 샅샅이 조사했습니다만, 알리바이가 없는 자는 단 한 명도 없었습니다.”  
“……그래요. 말씀하시는 바는 알겠습니다. 신경쓰지 마세요. 더는 귀찮게 하지 않을 테니.”  
“그럴 겁니다. 미스터 술루. 사퇴하기 전까지의 당신은 우수한 요원이었고, 파이크 국장님의 죽음으로 판단력이 흐려지지 않았으리라 믿습니다. 제가 오늘 찾아온 건 다른 이야기를 논의하기 위해서입니다.”  
  
스팍은 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. 술루는 긴장한 티를 내지 않으려 다리를 꼬아 우아하며 편안해 보이는 자세로 앉았다. 스팍은 낮게 물었다.  
  
“파이크가 당신에게만 말한 비밀이 있었습니까?”  
“아뇨. 그가 절 사랑한다는 것 말곤.”  
  
술루는 비식 웃으며 스팍의 표정을 살폈다. 농담을 알아들은 눈치는 아니었다. 언제나 그랬듯. 스팍은 술루의 말을 못 들은 척 입을 열었다.  
  
“그는 뭔가를 숨기고 있었습니다.”  
  
술루는 눈을 크게 떴다. 스팍은 몸을 더욱 앞으로 기울이며 빠르고 낮게 이야기했다.  
  
“그가 지위를 이용해 지속적으로 거취를 파악하며 연락을 취해 온 사람들의 명단 일부를 손에 넣었습니다. 모두가 범죄 기록 없는 평범한 시민들이지만 두 가지 공통점이 있었는데, 첫 번째는 모두 가족 기록이 없다는 점이고, 두 번째는 파이크 국장의 죽음 후 그 모두가 종적을 감췄다는 것입니다. 그들을 찾기 위해 온 미국을 돌아다녔어요. 일리노이, 워싱턴, 텍사스, 펜실베니아, 하와이까지도 다녀왔습니다. 하지만 그 중 누구도 기재된 거주지에 있지 않았습니다. 주변 사람들은 그를 기억하고 있었지만 그들은 유령처럼 사라져 버렸어요. 쉰 명이 넘는 사람 모두가.”  
“쉰 명이라고요?”  
“네. 모두 젊고 건강한 사람들이었습니다.”  
  
술루는 할 말을 찾지 못했다.  
  
“이상한 일이네요. 하지만 전 아무것도 모릅니다.”  
“알겠습니다. 그렇다면 저도 더 요구할 것이 없군요. 가 보겠습니다.”  
  
스팍은 미적거리지 않고 깔끔하게 일어섰다. 술루는 정원 앞까지 나가 그를 배웅했다. 스팍이 모는 차가 도로 모퉁이를 돌아 사라지기가 무섭게 술루는 집 안으로 달려 들어갔다.  
  
술루는 여전히 거실에 들어설 때마다 파이크가 쓰던 향수 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다. 두 사람은 술루가 스무 살 대학생이던 시절 만났고, 그 이후 파이크가 죽을 때까지 연인으로 지내 왔다. 술루의 삶은 파이크의 삶이었다. 술루는 자기 자신보다도 파이크의 삶에 대해 더 잘 안다고 여겼다.  
  
하지만 더는 아니었다. 술루는 자신이 연인과의 유대감에 취하기 위해 의도적으로 무시했던 의문들이 있음을 인정했다.  
  
술루는 파이크가 남기고 간 서재로 들어갔다. 취급에 주의해야 할 기밀자료는 파이크의 시체가 발견된 당시 현장에 달려온 스팍이 전부 회수했다. 하지만 그는 정체를 파악하지 못한 것들은 가져가지 않았다. 스팍이 관리를 마쳤다고 판단한 뒤에야 술루는 현장을 정리할 권리를 이어받았고, 스팍이 남기고 간 어떤 것들을 한 곳에 모아 두었다.

서가가 부족해 서재 구석에 쌓아 둔 낡은 범죄학 도서들을 젖히면 낡고 오래된 상자가 있었다. 상자 안에는 사진들이 있었다. 유품을 정리하던 당시엔 파이크의 친구 혹은 친척들의 사진이리라 여겼지만, 술루는 그 사진들에 담긴 누구의 얼굴도 장례식장에서 보지 못했다. 그 어디에서도 본 적 없는 얼굴들이었다.

술루는 두어 시간에 걸쳐 사진들을 분류했다. 사진에는 여러 사람의 성장과정이 담겨 있었다. 취학 전의 어린 시절부터 의무교육과정을 거쳐 청년이 되기까지의 과정을 포착한 사진들이 몇 달에서 일 년 정도 시간의 간격을 두고 찍혀 있었다. 주변에 가족이나 친구는 없었다. 렌즈 앞에 선 그들은 언제나 혼자였다. 대도시의 더러운 골목에서, 텅 빈 교정에서, 눈 쌓인 평원에서, 그 어디서나. 세어 보니 사진에 성장과정이 담긴 사람의 수는 스물일곱이었다. 스물일곱 명의 성장과정이 담긴 사진들을 늘어놓고 멍하게 앉아 있던 술루는 상자 가장 깊은 곳에 뒤집혀 있던 한 장의 사진을 발견했다.  
  
예외적인 사진이었다. 사진의 배경은 뉴욕에 있는 술루의 집에서 멀지 않은 곳이었다. 가게들의 간판은 익숙했고, 술루가 기억하는 한 그 가게 중 몇은 생긴 지 채 이 년이 되지 않은 곳이었다. 얼핏 보면 뉴욕의 풍경을 담은 사진이었지만, 자세히 보면 렌즈가 주시하는 단 한 남자를 분간할 수 있었다. 검은 머리카락, 검은 옷, 마른 체구, 사진 속엔 담기지 못한 어딘가를 보고 있는 날카롭고 푸른 눈. 기억에 남는 인상이었고 아는 얼굴은 아니었다. 술루는 이 예외적인 사진을 빼내 어디에 둘지 고민하다가 서가 틈의 식물학 도서에 꽂아 두었다.  
  
그 날 술루는 오랫동안 고민하고 괴로워하며 뒤채다가 잠들었다. 파이크를 더 깊이 알지 못했다는 괴로움, 파이크가 모든 비밀을 공유할 수 있는 사람이 되지 못했음에 대한 후회, 그리고 다시는 노력할 기회조차 없으리라는 슬픔이 그를 격렬하게 뒤흔들었다.  
  
술루는 사진에 담긴 사람들에게는 눈곱만큼의 관심도 두지 않았다.

그 날 밤 술루의 꿈에는 파이크가 나왔다. 파이크는 술루가 기억하는 것보다 조금 더 젊어 보였다. 파이크는 대학에서 범죄학 특강을 하고 있었고, 그 날따라 술루는 강의실에 늦게 도착해 가장 앞줄의 비어 있던 자리에 앉았다. 강의가 끝난 뒤 술루는 급히 가방을 챙겨 파이크를 뒤쫓았다.  
  
“선생님.”  
  
하고 부르자 파이크는 멈췄다. 하지만 뒤돌아보지는 않았다. 술루는 걸음을 멈추고 그의 등만을 보고 있었다. 파이크는 물었다.  
  
“내가 그립나?”  
“…더 잘 알고 싶었어요.”  
  
술루의 말에 그가 뒤로 돌았다.  
  
“날 알아가는 건 어때?”  
  
커크의 얼굴이었다. 술루는 놀라지 않는 자신에게 놀랐다.  
  
다음날 술루는 찬물로 목욕하고, 아침을 먹고, 살면서 한 번도 거른 적 없는 약을 삼키고, 정원의 식물들을 체크한 뒤 서쪽 도로로 차를 몰았다. 커크의 집은 찾기 쉬웠다. 그가 말한 대로, 그의 집까지는 서쪽 도로를 타고 딱 십 분이 걸렸다. 근방의 다른 집들이 다 그렇듯 대문은 없었다. 마당 한쪽에는 사냥한 지 얼마 되지 않은 작은 들짐승들의 시체가 있었다. 덥고 습한 공기에 피와 시체의 냄새가 섞였다. 기척 없는 마당에 술루가 발을 들인 순간 뒤에서 외치는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
“덫을 조심해요!”  
  
커크였다. 곁에는 커다란 사냥개가 있었다. 개는 놀랍도록 조용했고, 그 목줄은 커크가 단단히 쥐고 있었다.  
  
“농담이죠?”  
  
하고 술루는 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 커크는 이를 드러내며 웃었다.  
  
“어떻게 알았어요? 역시 전직 요원은 달라.”  
  
술루는 실소하며 마당을 가로질러, 볕을 피해 현관 앞의 차양 밑에 섰다. 커크는 마당 한쪽의 나무에 개줄을 묶어 둔 뒤 술루에게 다가와 곁에 섰다. 몸 사이의 거리가 가까웠다. 술루는 커크를 올려다보며 말했다.  
  
“미리 말해 두겠는데, 아시아인에 대한 판타지 같은 건 접어요. 난 순종적이지도 소심하지도 않으니까.”  
“그렇겠죠. 그래서 크리스가 좋아했겠죠.”  
“크리스를 꽤 잘 알았던 모양이죠?”  
“뭐, 꽤.”  
“잘 됐네요. 크리스 이야기나 하죠.”  
  
커크는 술루를 집 안으로 안내했다. 가구가 적어 휑했다. 크리스는 욕실 문을 열어 두고 손과 발을 씻었다. 싸구려 비누 냄새가 희미하게 퍼졌다. 술루는 테이블에 기대 섰다. 크리스는 맨발로 걸어나왔다.  
  
“우리, 먼저 해야 할 일 있지 않아요? 난 계속 그 생각만 했는데.”  
  
그는 다가가며 속삭였다. 술루는 코 앞까지 다가온 그의 어깨를 쥐어 막았다.  
  
“할 일이 앞뒤가 바뀐 것 같은데.”  
  
밀어내지는 않았다. 커크는 술루의 목에 입술을 묻으며 속삭였다.  
  
“내가 참을성이 좀 없어서.”  
  
술루는 끝내 그를 밀어내지 않았다.  
  
  


02  
  


히카루 술루는 크리스토퍼 파이크와 십오 년간 연인으로 지냈다. 둘은 거의 싸우지 않았다. 둘 사이에 고성이 오고간 적은 없었다. 가장 큰 싸움이었던 세 시간 동안의 냉전은 와인을 곁들인 두 시간 동안의 대화로 이어져 파이크의 넥타이가 술루의 눈에 둘러진 채로 끝났다. 체액이 끈적하게 묻은 침대 시트만이 남겨진 가시적 결과였다. 관계가 좋았던 이상으로 섹스 역시 늘 좋았다. 파이크는 몸이 늙어도 다양한 기술로 즐거움을 선사할 줄 알았다. 파이크와 술루의 관계에는 어떤 흠도 없었다. 십오 년을 함께한 연인이 죽은 뒤 술루는 누구와도 섹스하지 않았다.  
  
당연히 성욕이 없어진 것은 아니었다.  
  


*

  
제임스 커크는 자연스레 술루를 목재 테이블 위로 밀어 눕혔다. 그는 아직 고뇌가 가시지 않은 술루의 눈을 보고 자신만만하게 웃더니, 옅은 베이지색 티셔츠를 단숨에 벗어 술루의 곁으로 던졌다. 말은 하지 않았다. 술루는 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다. 손을 뻗어 단단한 어깨와 가슴, 배와 허리를 쓰다듬었다. 그리고 등 뒤로 손을 둘러 커크를 가까이 당겼다. 커크는 만족스레 웃으며 술루가 이끄는 대로 몸을 맡겼다. 술루는 손끝으로 축축하고 굴곡진 등을 쓸어내렸다. 그리고 불만족스레 푸른 두 눈을 올려봤다.  
  
“할 거야, 말 거야?”  
  
물으며 술루는 자신의 손이 긴장과 불안으로 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 커크도 이를 느끼고 씩 웃었다. 술루는 그가 싫었다. 한 순간도 굽힐 줄 모르는 멍청한 시골뜨기는 술루의 자존심을 위한 공간을 전혀 고려하지 않고 거리를 좁혀 왔다.  
  
“네가 꼴려할 때까지 기다린 거야.”  
  
커크는 속삭이며 술루의 귀 뒤쪽 여린 살을 물었다. 약한 힘은 아니었다. 술루의 온몸이 전율했다.  
  
그 뒤의 섹스는 싸우듯 진행됐다. 술루는 커크가 자신을 얼마나 원하든 그 이상으로 커크를 원했다. 그래야 했다. 커크는 온몸으로 술루를 만족시키는 동시에 단 한 순간도 긴장을 풀게 두지 않았다. 술루는 죽어도 그가 자신을 유혹해 리드한 기억을 갖고 싶지 않았다. 그의 자존심이 허락치 않았다. 반드시 주도권을 지켜야 했다.  
  
엎치락뒤치락하며 몇 번 반복된 몸싸움 끝에 위에 올라탄 사람은 술루였다. 커크는 붉게 달아오른 얼굴로 낄낄 웃었다. 술루는 커크를 한껏 내려다보며 자신의 손가락을 도전적으로 핥았다. 커크는 술루의 허벅지에 대고 완전히 발기한 지 오래인 성기를 비볐다. 술루 역시 그에 뒤지지 않게 단단히 서 있었다. 술루는 성급히 자신의 항문으로 손가락을 쑤셔넣었다.  
  
술루는 모든 것을 예민하게 느끼고 기억했다. 엉덩이를 움켜쥔 커크의 악력, 간만의 섹스에 긴장해 깨물었던 입술, 관자놀이를 타고 흐르던 땀, 무릎 아래에 배긴 목재 테이블의 결, 후덥지근해 불쾌한 공기, 시뻘겋던 커크의 얼굴과 온몸에 달라붙던 푸른 시선, 쾌감에 머릿속이 텅 비던 여러 차례의 순간들과 커크의 가슴까지 튄 정액. 술루는 한 박자 늦게 자신의 허벅지가 덜덜 떨리는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 이를 숨기기 위해 헐떡이며 커크에게 처음으로 키스했다. 커크는 술루의 입술 밑에서 낮게 웃었다.  
  
술루는 호흡이 진정되자마자 옷을 추슬러 입고 바깥으로 나갔다. 묶여 있던 개는 그를 보자마자 커크의 곁에서 조용하던 모습과는 딴판으로 이를 드러내며 짖어 댔고, 커크가 술루를 뒤따라 나오자마자 다시 언제 그랬냐는 듯 꼬리를 숨기며 얌전히 굴었다.  
  
“생각보다 몸이 좋던데?”  
  
커크는 술루의 어깨를 툭 쳤다. 술루는 대답 대신 다른 말을 했다.  
  
“개를 잘 다루시네.”  
“어릴 때부터 그랬어.”  
  
커크는 청바지만 걸친 채 주저 없이 땡볕 가운데로 걸어나갔다. 허리를 굽히고 땅끝으로 향하는 그의 손 끝에는 땅에 뒹굴던 담뱃갑이 있었다. 술루는 그에게 시선을 주지 않고 말했다.  
  
“크리스에 대해 듣고 싶어.”  
“크리스. 내 친구였지. 오래된.”  
“안 믿어.”  
  
술루는 단호히 말했다. 커크는 담배연기를 뿜으며 술루에게 시선을 줬다.  
  
“왜?”  
“널 믿지 않아서.”  
  
커크는 피식 웃었다.  
  
“술루. 너는 엘리트야. 잘 교육받고, 대학도 나오고, FBI 요원으로 활동한.”  
  
사실이었다. 술루는 대답하지 않았다.  
  
“그래서 날 무식한 촌놈으로 생각하잖아.”  
  
술루는 양심의 가책을 느끼고 커크를 돌아봤다. 커크는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
  
“틀린 생각은 아냐. 난 인디애나 바깥으로 나가 본 적도 없으니까.”  
  
커크는 연기를 다시 한 번 길게 뿜었다. 술루는 그에게 온정적인(혹은 편견이 담기지 않은) 시선을 보내려 애썼다. 커크는 술루를 빤히 보며 말했다.  
  
“크리스는 나한텐 아버지 같은 사람이었어. 내 어머니와 아는 사이기도 했고.”  
  
순간 최악의 상상이 술루의 머리를 스쳤다. 커크는 이를 짐작하고 웃었다.  
  
“왜? 부자가 쌍으로 너랑 떡쳤을까 봐? 걱정 말라고. 아니니까.”  
  
술루는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 커크가 파이크의 생물학적 아들이든 아니든, ‘아버지'는 별로 달가운 표현이 아니었다. 커크는 술루의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다.  
  
“이봐. 그냥 그런 거 있잖아. 슬픔을 나누고 싶은 거. 이래봬도, 나도 감정이란 게 있어. 우리 둘 다 가족을 잃은 거나 다름없다고.”  
“우리 방금 섹스했는데.”  
“하지만… 진짜야. 뭘로도 크리스를 대신할 순 없어. 너도 크리스를 기억하려고 뉴욕에서 이 시골까지 내려온 것 아냐? 잊을 수가 없어서.”  
“…….”  
“섹스 얘기한 거 아냐.”  
“생각도 안 했어!”  
  
술루는 혀를 찼다. 불쾌한 표정을 지으며 부지런히 머리를 굴렸다. 이 청년은 술루가 정말 생각하고 있는 일, 파이크를 죽인 놈을 찾으려는 계획에 대해서는 전혀 모르고 있음이 분명했다. 햇살 아래서 환하게 웃는 제임스 커크의 얼굴이 확신을 굳혔다. 말투나 행동거지는 거칠어도 본성은 나쁘지 않은 듯했다. 비록 심심풀이로 산의 동물을 사냥하는 야만인이어도…… 적어도 인간을 상대할 때는 말이다.  
  
무엇보다, 그는 지나치게 환하게 웃었다. 거의 어린아이처럼. 멍청해 보이기도 했고, 순진해 보이기도 했고, 푸른 눈 아래로 속눈썹이 드리운 그림자가 예뻤다. 술루가 줄곧 고수하던 날선 태도는 그 웃음 앞에서 한풀 꺾였다.  
  
“슬픔을 나누자더니, 보자마자 섹스하고?”  
  
술루는 오기를 부리듯 시비를 걸었다.  
  
“말했잖아. 참을성 없다고.”  
  
커크는 슬쩍 웃으며 덧붙였다.  
  
“너도 하고 싶어했고.”  
  
술루는 부정하지 않았다. 거짓말은 하고 싶지 않았다. 커크는 술루의 표정에서 이를 읽었다. 커크는 술루가 마음에 들었다. 술루는 잘 교육받고 자라 품위를 지키며 살아 온 티를 숨길 줄 몰랐다. 술루의 표정이나 제스처는 어느 정도 파이크와 비슷했다. 오랜 세월을 함께해 왔으니 당연한 일일 거라고 커크는 짐작했다. 파이크와 술루가 함께하는 모습은 상상하기 쉬웠다. 둘은 잘 어울리는 한 쌍이었을 것이다.  
  
빙글거리는 커크의 푸른 눈을 빤히 보던 술루는 문득 두통을 느꼈다. 그는 볕에 약했다. 볕에 오래 노출되면 쉽게 두통이 왔다. 술루는 집 선반에 있을 진통제를 떠올렸다.  
  
“그만 가야겠어.”  
  
술루는 미간을 짚으며 말했다. 커크는 이마에 밴 땀을 팔로 훔쳤다.  
  
“자꾸 그늘에 서 있네. 볕을 안 좋아하나 봐?”  
“낮보단 밤이 좋아. 어차피 밤에 할 일도 없는 동네지만.”  
“밤에 산책할 거면 조심해.”  
“뭘?”  
“난 가끔 밤에 사냥을 하는데, 어둠 속에선 사람을 짐승으로 착각할 수도 있어서.”  
  
악의가 없었대도 악질적인 농담이었다. 술루는 대답하기도 싫어 손만 내젓고 돌아섰다. 그는 마음 속으로, 본성이 나쁜 사람은 아니라는 커크에 대한 평에 줄을 그어 취소했다.  
  
둘은 원래부터 섹스만이 목적이었던 사람들처럼 헤어졌다. 술루가 차에 시동을 걸 때 커크가 차창을 손가락으로 두드렸다. 술루는 뒷머리가 울리는 것을 느끼며 짜증스레 차창을 내렸다.  
  
“또 찾아갈게.”  
  
커크는 웃으며 말했고, 술루는 답하지 않았다.  
  
“키스해도 돼?”  
  
커크의 질문에 술루는 단호히 고개를 젓고 엑셀레이터를 밟았다. 남은 흙먼지 속에서 사냥개가 몇 번 짖다가 이내 조용해졌다. 술루의 차는 갓길에 선 한 남자를 지나쳤다. 술루가 두통에 시달리고 있지만 않았더라면, 차창으로 드는 땡볕이 불쾌해 과속하고 있지만 않았더라면 그 남자의 얼굴을 알아봤을 것이다. 파이크가 남기고 간 사진에 담겨 있던, 검은 머리카락 아래서 푸른 눈을 빛내는 마른 남자.  
  
*  
  
술루는 서둘러 집 안으로 들어가 아스피린을 삼키고 땀으로 끈적해진 몸을 씻었다. 씻는 중에도 몇 번 현기증을 느꼈다. 인디애나의 무언가가 그에게 나쁜 영향을 끼치고 있었다. 거실에 앉아 창 바깥으로 정원을 내다보던 술루는 뜨거운 볕이 모든 것의 원인이라는 결론을 내렸다. 낮에 내리쬐이는 볕을 그대로 맞는 시간이 길어졌기 때문일 것이었다. 이런 시골에는 밤이란 게 없으니까. 시골의 밤이란 그저 잠을 자기 위한 시간일 뿐이다. 술루는 뉴욕이 그리웠다. 저녁의 레스토랑과 깊은 밤의 바, 새벽 거리에 널린 토사물과 담배를 손에 들고 키스하는 젊은 연인들, 해가 진 뒤에 즐길 수 있던 모든 것들.  
  
긴 여름해가 넘어가기 시작했을 때 술루는 차에 올랐다. 몇 킬로미터 떨어진 곳에 낡은 펍이 있음을 기억했다. 외관만 보고도 위생 상태가 의심될 만한 정도라 가 본 적은 없었다. 하지만 당장 그는 그 모든 것이 그리웠다. 밤과 알콜, 의미없는 이야기를 주고받는 인간들의 목소리. 스스로에게 집중할 수 없게 만드는 모든 상황들.  
  
뉴욕에 있을 때 그는 꽤 사교적이었고, 그는 과거의 자신을 그리워했다. 연인의 죽음에 집착하며 시골 촌구석에서 독거하는 그의 모습은 거울을 들여다봤을 때 만족할 만한 모습은 분명 아니었다.  
  
*  
  
펍의 이름은 【늑대의 송곳니】였다.  
  
술루는 펍에 들어선 순간 걸음을 우뚝 멈췄다. 운명과 우연을 관장하는 여신 같은 것이 그에게 붙어 있는 것이 분명했다. 술루는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 바 앞으로 다가갔다. 그리고 뼈가 두드러진 남자의 넓은 어깨를 두드렸다.  
  
“닥터 맥코이?”  
  
술루의 주치의는, 돌아보고 눈을 커다랗게 뜨며 웃었다.  
  
“이런, 말도 안 돼! 미스터 술루!”  
  
그리고 그는 바에 있던 남자들을 돌아보며 외쳤다.  
  
“내가 말하던 그 친구예요!”  
  
바에 앉아 있던 남자들이 일시에 그를 향해 건배했다. 술루는 평소엔 멀쩡해 보이던 남자라도, 그가 남부 출신일 경우 같은 중년의 남자들과 모여 있으면 얼마나 짜증나는 인간이 될 수 있는지를 간만에 떠올렸다.  
  
맥주 한 잔을 빠르게 비운 술루는 맥코이의 허벅지를 꾹 찌르며 화장실에 가는 척 일어섰다. 따라오라는 소리였다. 펍의 문을 나서자 제법 서늘해진 공기가 두 사람을 반겼다. 술루는 자신의 주치의의 팔을 꽉 쥐며 물었다.  
  
“대체 뭔데요? 왜 여기 있어요?”  
“이봐, 아파. 좀 놓고 말해.”  
“대답이나 해요.”  
“네 몸 좀 보러 왔다. 가벼운 검진도 하고. 슬슬 검진할 때가 됐잖아.”  
“연락도 없이? 날 뉴욕으로 불러도 되잖아요.”  
“네가 걱정돼서 그랬지. 내가 미리 연락했으면 넌……그냥 괜찮은 척 했을 거잖아. 네 특기지. 멀쩡한 척 하기.”  
“안 멀쩡해 보여요?”  
  
술루는 물었다. 맥코이는 술루의 눈을 빤히 들여다보다가 말했다.  
  
“그래. 그만 들어가자.”  
  
술루는 한숨을 쉬었다. 시골까지 왔으니 내가 계산할게요, 하고 펍으로 들어가는 술루에게 맥코이가 조심스레 물었다.  
  
“여기서 집까지 운전해도 음주 안 걸리겠지?”  
  
술루는 코를 찌푸리며 그를 빤히 봤다. 그는 뭐, 안 걸리겠지, 하고 자문자답하며 돌아섰다.  
  
맥코이는 술루의 집 앞에 내리는 순간부터 멈추지 않고 잔소리를 퍼부었다.  
  
“너무 과한 것 아냐? 식물 좋아했던 건 알아도 정도껏이지. 스트레스를 식물 기르기로 해소하고 있는 건 좋지만, 불안에서 도피하고 있는 건 안 좋은데.”  
  
이건 정원을 보고 한 말이었다.  
  
“인디애나 기후는 너랑 상극이야.”  
  
이건 거실의 테이블 위에 놓인 아스피린 병을 보고 한 말이었고,  
  
“으. 풀만 뜯어먹고 사는 건 아니지? 레즈비언도 아니고. 건강에 안 좋다.”  
  
이건 냉장고를 들여다보고 한 말이었다. 술루는 소파에 몸을 묻으며 짜증스레 말했다.  
  
“주치의 선생. 여기까지 와 준 건 고맙지만, 할 말 있으면 그냥 빨리 해요. 피곤하니까.”  
  
맥코이는 인상을 찌푸리며(사실 평소에도 반쯤은 인상을 쓰고 있으므로, 오래 들여다보지 않으면 그가 정말 기분이 나쁜 건지 평소처럼 기분나쁜 표정을 짓고만 있는 건지 분간할 수 없었다) 술루를 봤다.  
  
“네가 갑자기 죽을까 무섭더라. 근데 와 보니까 진짜 죽을 것처럼 보여. 제발 죽지 마.”  
  
맥코이의 말에 술루는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
  
“마흔이 다 돼 갈 때 파트너를 잃고, 상심한 나머지 그의 집에 와서 자살. 좋은 시나리오는 아닌데요.”  
“남의 일처럼 말하지 마.”  
“난 안 죽어요. 그건 확실하죠.”  
  
맥코이는 냉장고에서 맥주 캔을 꺼내들고 술루의 앞에 앉았다. 술루는 테이블 위로 발을 뻗었다. 그의 얼굴은 조금 붉었다. 스스로도 열기를 느낄 수 있었다. 펍에서 마신 거라곤 맹세코 맥주 한 잔뿐이었다. 그는 술을 즐기는 편은 아니어도 술에 약하진 않았다. 술루는 그 이유로 인디애나의 기후와 술집의 위생 상태를 탓했다.  
  
“약은 잘 챙겨먹고 있지?”  
  
맥코이가 물었다. 술루는 짜증스레 고개를 끄덕였다. 불쾌한 열기가 그의 몸과 옷 사이에 막처럼 달라붙어 있었다. 술루는 무언가를 떨쳐내려는 사람처럼 신경질적으로 고개를 저으며 말을 뱉었다.  
  
“분명 크리스에겐 비밀이 있었습니다. 적어도 그걸 알 때까진 못 죽어요. 걱정할 필요 없어요.”  
“뭔진 몰라도…… 굉장히 기분나쁜 비밀인가?”  
“그냥, 의아하죠. 그 사람이 내게 비밀로 하는 게 있었다니.”  
“술루. 너도 비밀이 있었잖아.”  
“…이제 당신 말곤 아무도 아는 사람이 없는데, 그건 비밀로 치기도 뭣해요.”  
“그야 그렇지만, 누군가한테 말했으면 나았을지도.”  
  
맥코이는 말하며 맥주 캔을 땄다. 술루는 머리를 뒤로 젖히며 중얼거렸다.  
  
“내게 필요 이상으로 신경쓰고 있군요. 이유가 뭡니까? 동정? 연민?”  
  
맥코이는 대답하지 않았다. 술루도 대답을 요구하지는 않았다.  
  
“당신은 취했고, 난 몸이 안 좋으니 건강 검진은 내일 합시다. 2층에 방이 있으니 적당히 자요.”  
  
말하며 술루는 일어섰다. 본즈는 고개를 끄덕였다. 술루가 들어간 뒤로도 본즈는 오래 거실에 앉아 있었다. 달이 밝았고, 멀리서 개 짖는 소리가 나다가 뚝 끊겼다.  
  
*  
  
커크는 종종 꿈을 꿨다. 꿈에는 그가 태어나기 전에 죽은 부친이 나왔다. 그의 부친은 검은 옷을 입은 사냥꾼들에게 쫓기고 있었다. 탄환을 여럿 맞고도 그는 멀쩡했다. 다리에 박힌 탄환도 그가 달리는 속도를 늦추지 못했다.  
  
그러나 은으로 만든 탄환은 그를 죽일 수 있었다. 빛나는 총알이 그의 심장을 관통하면 그는 울부짖으며 쓰러졌다. 커크는 늘 한 발 늦게 부친에게 달려갔다. 배를 깔고 쓰러진 몸을 뒤집으면 죽어 가는 크리스토퍼 파이크가 있었다. 커크는 자신의 손을 내려다봤다. 수북한 털과 날카로운 발톱에 피가 흥건했다.  
  
커크는 비명을 지르며 잠에서 깼다.  
  
그는 식은땀에 젖은 채, 그대로 새벽이 올 때까지 잠들지 못했다. 동이 터 올 때에야 그는 기운을 차리고 침대에서 나왔다. 그리고 바로 약을 먹었다. 아주 어릴 때부터 어머니가 주었던 약이었다. 그 때는 무슨 약인지도 모르고 꼬박꼬박 먹었지만, 이제는 알았다. 그리고 절대 복용을 거를 생각은 없었다.  
  
다시 늑대인간이 되고 싶지는 않았으니까.  
  
그는 사냥개에게 밥을 챙겨 준 뒤 마당에서 썩어 가는 소동물의 시체들을 땅에 묻었다. 손을 씻고 식사를 하며 그는 히카루 술루를 떠올렸다. 세상에 남은 크리스토퍼 파이크의 유일한 가족, 파이크처럼 차분한, 파이크와 잘 어울렸을 사람. 그는 섹스할 때마저도 신경질적이고 단호했지만 아마 파이크에게는 다른 모습을 보여 주었을 것이었다.  
  
제임스 커크는 정말로 히카루 술루가 보고 싶었다. 그는 식기를 치우지도 않고 차를 몰아 술루의 집으로 갔다. 그는 참을성이 없었고, 그 순간 그 점이 그를 도왔다. 그가 집에서 조금만 늦게 나왔더라도 그의 집 앞을 지나는 존 해리슨과 마주쳤을 것이다. 그리고 존 해리슨의 푸른 눈은 가늘어졌을 것이다. 그의 눈은 사냥개에게 향했을 것이다. 사냥개는 제임스 커크를 좋아하지 않았다. 두려워할 뿐이었다. 존 해리슨은 단번에 이를 알아보았을 것이다.  
  
그는 늑대인간에 대해 아주 잘 아는 주의깊은 사냥꾼이므로.

  
  
03  
  


히카루 술루의 삶은 크리스토퍼 파이크가 있었기에 가능했다.  
  
뉴욕에서도 남자들이 정한 서열 피라미드 가장 아랫층이 아시아인에게 주어진 자리임에는 변함이 없었다. 히카루 술루는 침착해 보이는 얼굴 아래, 마음 가장 깊은 곳에 많은 불안을 안고 살았다. 그 중 하나는 으슥한 밤거리에서 총에 맞아 요절할지도 모른다는 것이었다. 하지만 대학에 다녀 보기도 전에 그런 날이 올 거라곤 생각치 못했다. 그래서 그 날은 유독 무모하게 굴었다.  
  
그는 대학 입학이 확정된 뒤 뉴욕의 이민자들이 모여 사는 거리에 방을 얻었다. 거리는 더럽고 집은 작았으며 집세가 쌌다. 좁은 방에 앉아 층계에서 주정뱅이들이 싸우며 건물을 무너뜨릴 듯 소란을 피우는 소리를 듣고 있어도 전혀 두려울 게 없었다. 새로운 삶이 막 시작되려는 참이었으므로.  
  
어느 주말, 그는 집 근처의 노상 매대에서 파는 맥주를 여러 잔 마셨다. 그 곳에서는 신분증을 요구하지 않았으므로. 잔뜩 술에 취해 위험하다고 소문난 골목을 걸었고, 비틀거리다가 누군가에게 부딪혔고, 싸움이 붙었다. 상대 무리는 상상 이상으로 공격적이었다. 그 날만큼은 도망가지 않았다. 싸움은 곧 일방적인 린치가 됐다. 술루는 살면서 처음 제대로 주먹질을 해 봤고, 당연히 서툴렀다. 그래도 얼굴이 피떡이 되고 숨쉬기가 힘들어진 채로도 달려들었다. 물론 의미는 없었다.  
  
“총 가져와. 쏴 버려.”  
  
하고 술루의 힘 빠진 주먹에 맞은 누군가가 말했다. 그는 바닥을 뒹굴며 눈이 부어 좁아진 시야 너머로 자동차를 봤다. 누군가가 그 차를 향해 걸어갔다. 그는 정말 죽을지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 몸은 움직이지 않았다. 그는 더러운 길 위에 대자로 누운 채 갈비뼈가 몇 개 나간 모양이라고 생각했다. 만약 몸이 움직였다면 상대방을 한 대라도 더 때리기 위해 일어섰을 것이다.

망가진 가로등이 깜박거리다가 꺼지자 유독 밝게 뜬 보름달이 시야를 밝혔다.  
  
술루는 가만히 누워 총의 잠금쇠가 풀리는 소리가 나기를 기다렸다. 그러나 그에 앞서 밝은 빛이 그들을 비췄다. 술루는 FBI라는 단어를 들으며 눈을 감았다.  
  
그는 병실에서 눈을 떴다. 흰 조명이 작아진 눈을 찔렀다. 중년의 남자가 곁에 앉아 졸고 있었다.  
  
“어디죠?”  
  
하고 술루는 쉰 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 남자는 눈을 떴다.  
  
“병원일세. 자네를 때린 놈들은 경찰에 넘겼으니 걱정 말고.”  
“…고맙습니다. 맞은 게 아니라 싸운 거예요.”  
“경찰에게는 그렇게 얘기하지 말게.”  
  
하고 남자는 실소했다.  
  
“누구시죠?”  
  
술루가 묻자, 남자는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
  
“중요한가? 가 볼 테니, 부지런히 회복하게. 젊은 친구.”  
  
그리고 그는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 나갔다. 술루는 그대로 누운 채 손가락 하나 까딱 못 하고 뒤늦게 몸을 덮치는 격통을 느꼈다. 신음소리가 절로 샜으나 필사적으로 이를 악물고 참았다. 소식을 들은 술루의 부모는 한달음에 뉴욕까지 달려와 오랫동안 침통한 얼굴로 병실을 지켰다. 경황이 없는 중에도 술루의 약을 챙겨들고. 그의 부친은 의자에서 쪽잠을 자면서도 참아야지, 라고 잠꼬대를 했다.  
  
한 달쯤 뒤 학기가 시작됐고, 술루는 아직 완전히 회복되지 않은 몸을 이끌고 버스에 올라 캠퍼스로 갔다. 몸이 좋지 않아 식당에서 미적거리다가 두 번째 수업에 지각했다. 현직 FBI 소속 요원이 강의하는 범죄학 수업이었다. 강의실은 붐볐다. 죄송합니다, 하고 중얼거리며 유일하게 남은 가장 앞줄 자리에 앉은 술루는 강사와 눈을 맞췄다. 강사는 칠판에 자신의 이름의 마지막 글자를 쓰는 중이었다.  
  
“크리스토퍼 파이크.”  
  
하고 자신의 이름을 읽으며 강사는 술루를 빤히 봤다. 이어 강사는 술루의 멍이 가시지 않은 얼굴을 보며 이름을 물었다.  
  
“자네 이름이?”  
  
학생들의 시선이 모두 그에게 집중되었다.  
  
“히카루 술루입니다. 선생님.”  
“미스터 술루. 교재 12페이지의 첫 단락을 읽어 주겠나?”  
  
술루는 목소리를 떨지 않기 위해, 긴장을 놓지 않았다. 낭독은 스스로가 만족할 만큼 훌륭했다.  
  
수업이 끝난 뒤 술루는 욱신거리는 몸을 이끌고 급히 강사의 뒤를 쫓았다.  
  
“선생님.”  
  
파이크는 돌아봤다.  
  
“이 학교 학생인 줄은 몰랐네. 미스터 술루.”  
“그 때는 감사했습니다.”  
  
파이크는 술루의 얼굴을 가리키며 희미하게 웃었다.  
  
“멍이 없으니 훨씬 미남이군.”  
“감사합니다. 선생님.”  
  
술루는 가볍게 말했다. 하지만 긴장으로 어색하게 굳은 입꼬리는 어찌할 수 없었다. 술루는 겨우 아문 갈비뼈 아래 심장이 격동하는 것을 느꼈다. 붙은 갈비뼈가 다시 쪼개질 것 같았다.  
  
“앞으론 건강 조심하게. 내 수업에서 좋은 성적을 받으려면.”  
“실망하시지 않을 겁니다.”  
  
술루는 떨림을 숨기기 위해 필요 이상으로 단호히 말했다. 파이크는 웃으며 돌아섰다. 그 날 술루는 복도에 붙어 있던 펜싱 클럽의 홍보지를 뜯어 주머니에 넣었다.  
  
젊은 몸은 점점 회복되어 갔고, 대학의 첫 학기는 빠르게 지나갔다. 술루는 범죄학 시험 답안을 마지막 한 문항까지 꼼꼼하게 채웠다. 시험 시간이 끝날 때까지 시험 답안들을 검토하며 기다렸고, 시험지를 제출한 뒤에는 학생들이 전부 나갈 때까지 기다렸다. 파이크는 그의 존재를 알면서도 눈길 한 번 주지 않고 답안지를 정리해 파일에 넣는 데만 몰두했다. 마침내 일을 마치고 파이크가 문을 향해 돌아섰을 때 술루는 말했다.  
  
“선생님. 오늘 술 한 잔 사 드리고 싶은데요.”  
  
파이크는 손에 든 답안지 더미를 내려다보고 희미하게 웃었다.  
  
“부적절한 때 아닌가? 제안은 고맙지만 성적이 나온 뒤로 미루지.”  
“성적에 따라 거절하실 수도 있나요?”  
  
술루의 질문에 파이크는 대답하지 않았다. 술루는 말만 그리 했을 뿐 크게 걱정하지 않았다. 그는 모든 것이 운명처럼 맞아들어가고 있다고 확신했다. 물을 때 손이 떨린 것은 주체할 수 없는 사랑 때문이었다.  
  
그리고 두 사람은 이 주 뒤, 대학과는 조금 거리가 있는 술루의 집 근처에서 재회했다.  
  
“제 성적에 만족하시나요?”  
  
간헐적으로 깜박거리는 가로등 아래서, 술루는 키스하던 입술을 떼며 물었다. 파이크는 웃으며 낮게 속삭였다.  
  
“그보다 더 나을 수 없지.”  
“…제 집에 가실래요?”  
  
물으며 술루는 파이크를 이끌었다. 페인트가 군데군데 벗겨진 건물 일 층에서 파이크는 잠시 망설였다.  
  
“내가 제대로 된 선택을 한 건지 모르겠어.”  
“절 믿으세요. 판단력이 좋은 편입니다.”  
“그래서 펜싱을 선택했나?”  
“알고 계셨어요?!”  
  
묻는 술루의 얼굴은 상기되어 있었다. 파이크는 자신이 무슨 말을 했는지 깨닫고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 파이크는 술루의 집에서 다음날 아침을 맞았다. 커피가 다 떨어져 함께 일찌감치 집을 나섰고, 노상 매대에서 파는 싸구려 커피와 핫도그를 사 먹었다.  
  
“저도 선생님이 일하시는 곳에서 일하고 싶어요. 무리일까요?”  
  
술루가 지나가듯 던진 말에 파이크는 제법 진지한 표정으로 반응했다.  
  
“권하고 싶은 일은 아니지만, 자네 결정에 내가 왈가왈부하진 않겠네.”  
“도와 달라는 말은 아니었습니다.”  
“알아. 자네는 그런 사람이 아니지.”  
  
술루는 머리를 긁적였다. 파이크는 덧붙였다.  
  
“하지만 자네를 도울 거야. 부당한 도움을 주겠다는 말이 아냐. 자네가 얻어야 할 기회를 능력 이외의 이유로 뺏기게 두진 않겠네.”  
“……감사합니다.”  
“자네는 에이 플러스 학생이니까. 성적도 그렇고.”  
  
파이크는 잠시 망설이다가 말을 마쳤다.  
  
“연인으로서도.”  
  
술루는 깜짝 놀라 물었다.  
  
“우리… 연인인가요?!”  
  
파이크는 겸연쩍어하며 시선을 피했다. 술루는 파이크에게 달려들어 키스했고, 키스에 몰두하다가 커피를 파이크의 옷에 조금 엎질렀다. 세탁비를 내겠다며 지갑을 꺼내드는 술루를 파이크는 극구 말렸다.  
  
그 뒤로는 모든 것이 완벽했다. 파이크는 늘 술루의 곁에 있었다. 술루는 모든 순간을 기억했다. 최우수 성적으로 대학을 졸업해 졸업 연설을 하던 날, 요원으로 선발돼 첫 근무를 하던 날, 축하의 꽃다발을 받은 밤, 꽃 외의 방식으로 파이크가 선사한 기쁨, 파이크의 사무실을 처음 본 날, 파이크의 집에 함께 살게 된 날, 부모님이 돌아가신 날들과 곁에서 어깨를 감싸 주던 파이크의 손길, 그가 업무를 위해 집을 비웠을 때 느낀 그리움과 그가 돌아왔을 때 보상처럼 느낀 환희…….  
  
히카루 술루의 삶은 전부 크리스토퍼 파이크가 있었기에 가능했다. 파이크가 있었기 때문에 술루는 더 나은 사람이 되기 위해 애썼고, 파이크는 술루의 노력에 세상이 부응하도록 만들기 위해 애썼다. 술루는 파이크가 운명의 단 한 사람이라 여겼다.  
  
하지만 이젠 다 끝난 이야기였다.  
  
술루는 그에게 끝내 비밀을 말하지 않은 것을 문득 후회한다. 파이크가 그에게 무언가를 숨기는 채 떠나 영영 만나지 못할 사람이 되어 버린 것은, 자신도 그에게 비밀을 말하지 않았기 때문이라는 비이성적인 자책에 술루는 휩싸인다.

*

커튼이 아침의 볕을 일부 차단해 주었다. 술루는 한 달치 약이 담긴 봉투를 들고 커튼 옆의 의자에 앉아 눈을 감고 있었다. 의자 등받이에 기댄 뒷목이 지끈거렸다. 그는 곁으로 다가오는 발소리를 들었다. 파이크가 아니라는 것을 알면서도 습관대로 요구했다. 그의 주치의는 말로 늘 틱틱대도 속으로는 이해심 있는 상냥한 사람이었으므로.  
  
“물 한 잔만 줄래요?”  
  
발소리가 멀어졌다가 다시 다가왔다. 물컵을 건네받은 술루는 고개를 들었다가 놀라 숨을 들이켰다.  
  
“왜 여기 있어?!”  
  
커크는 친근하게 웃었다.  
  
“보고 싶어서.”  
“왜 들어왔어.”  
“문이 열려 있더라고.”  
“아니. 왜 들어왔느냐고…….”  
“보고 싶어서?”  
  
술루는 입을 닫았다. 커크는 술루가 약을 삼킬 때까지 부산스레 돌아다니며 거실을 구경했다. 술루는 물을 마지막 한 방울까지 마신 뒤 커크를 돌아보며 경고했다.  
  
“한 번 더 이러면 사유지 침해로 신고할 거야. 나가.”  
“아, 미안해.”  
  
하고 커크는 걸어가 현관문을 열었다. 그는 현관문 밖으로 한 발짝 나가며 물었다.  
  
“이러면 될까? 이야기를 하고 싶은데…….”  
“그래. 잘 했어.”  
  
술루는 말을 끊으며 커크의 면전에서 문을 요란하게 닫았다. 잠금쇠를 돌리는 것도 잊지 않았다. 할 말이 있었다는 커크의 외침은 무시했다. 그 소란에 깬 맥코이가 쿵쾅거리며 일 층으로 달려내려왔다.  
  
“무슨 일이야?!”  
  
술루는 태연히 손을 저었다.  
  
“아무것도 아녜요.”  
  
맥코이는 의심스러운 눈으로 현관문을 노려봤다. 자동차에 시동이 걸리는 소리와 멀어지는 바퀴 소리가 요란하게 났다. 술루는 맥코이에게 손짓했다.  
  
“밥 먹고 건강검진 하죠.”  
  
*

“닥터 맥코이. 본능적으로 안 맞는 사람과 만나 본 적 있어요?”  
“아, 많지.”  
  
맥코이는 분주히 할 일을 하면서도 성실히 답했다.  
  
“개 같은 상사, 오지게 농땡이피던 직원, 나만 보면 시비 거는 알콜중독자, 마주칠 때마다 독일어로 말 거는 동네 미치광이.”  
  
술루는 한숨을 쉬고 필요한 화제로 말을 돌렸다.  
  
“요새 유난히 햇빛을 받으면 머리가 아파요.”  
“몸이 특별히 안 좋진 않아. 건강해.”  
“한 번도 이랬던 적 없어요.”  
“약 거른 적은 없지?”  
“당연하죠.”  
“아, 난 모르겠어. 아무리 생각해도 잘못된 건 없거든.”  
  
하며 맥코이는 들고 있던 시험관을 테이블 위에 내려뒀다. 술루는 일어나 옷매무새를 정돈했다.  
  
“언제 떠나요?”  
“좀 쉬다 가면 안 돼?”  
  
술루의 물음에 맥코이는 인상을 한껏 찌푸리며 기다렸다는 듯 불평을 쏟아냈다.  
  
“피곤해. 미국 전역의 뱀파이어들 문제를 해결하는 건……. 오늘은 하와이에 있다가 내일은 알래스카 끝자락까지 가는 식으로 매일을 보내야 가능한 일이라고. 특별히 우울한 뱀파이어를 치료하러 간다고 사유서 내고 왔단 말야.”  
  
술루는 고개를 저었다.  
  
“뱀파이어가 될 가능성이 있는 인간이라고 불러요. 사십 년 가까이 인간으로만 살았는데.”  
“그래. 성실하게 고생했지.”  
“원해서 한 것뿐이지만요.”  
  
그 때 초인종이 울렸다. 술루는 대화를 멈추고 일 층으로 내려갔다.  
  
문을 연 술루는 대번에 그 얼굴을 알아봤다. 하지만 티내지 않았다. 술루는 태연히 물었다.  
  
“무슨 일이시죠?”  
  
상대는 여름날에 온몸을 검은 옷으로 감싸고도 땀 한 방울 흘리지 않고 있었다. 술루는 그 푸른 눈을 알았다. 남자는 입을 최소한의 크기로만 벌리며 명확한 영국식 발음을 구사했다.  
  
“히카루 술루 씨시죠.”  
“네.”  
“일대에 위험한 짐승이 있다는 신고를 받고 조사하러 왔습니다. 존 해리슨입니다.”  
  
술루는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그는 남자를 경계하며 경계하는 티를 내지 않으려 애썼다. 한때는 뉴욕에 있는 그의 집 근처에서 사진이 찍혔던 남자가, 이번에는 인디애나 구석에 있는 별장까지 와 그의 앞에 모습을 드러낸 것이었다. 이 수상한 남자는 창백한 얼굴과 푸른 눈에서 위험한 낌새를 풍겼다.  
  
“본 적 없습니다.”  
  
술루는 단호히 답했다. 남자는 포기하지 않았다.  
  
“실례를 무릅쓰고 말씀드리겠습니다. 돌아가신 파이크 씨도 짐승의 습격을 당하셨다고 들었습니다. 짐승이 배회하며 인명을 해친 이 상황에 저희 모두는 책임을 통감하여…….”  
“죄송합니다만, 소속이 어떻게 되십니까?”  
  
술루의 물음에 남자는 망설였다. 짧은, 아주 짧은 순간이었다.  
  
“연방 정부 소속입니다. 들어가도 될까요?”  
  
남자는 물으며 문고리를 잡았다. 순간 술루는 빠르게 현관문을 잡아채 닫았다. 잠금쇠를 돌린 뒤 술루는 통보했다.  
  
“지금은 아무도 들이고 싶지 않습니다. 영장을 가지고 오시면, 그 때 적절히 대응하겠습니다.”  
  
남자는 침묵을 지켰다. 술루는 발소리를 죽여 창가로 갔다. 남자는, 즉 존 해리슨은 오래도록 현관 앞에 서 있다가 조용히 걸어 먼 곳으로 사라졌다. 남자의 모습이 보이지 않게 된 후에야 술루는 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 남자는 거짓말을 하고 있었다. 또한 그는 가공할 힘을 지니고 있었다. 술루는 문고리를 한 순간만 늦게 잡아챘더라면, 순발력이 조금만 모자랐더라면 현관 문을 닫지 못했을 것임을 알았다.

술루는 정원의 식물들을 꼼꼼히 살핀 뒤 쉬고 싶다는 맥코이를 반강제로 차에 태워 펍에 보냈다. 그 뒤 커크의 집으로 차를 몰았다.  
  
술루는 커크를 알고 싶었고, 커크를 향한 자신의 감정의 정체를 알고 싶었다. 햇살 아래서 금발과 푸른 눈을 빛내는 야생의 청년이 어떻게 파이크를 알고 있었는지, 파이크에 대해 무엇을 알았는지를 알아야 했다. 또 자신이 그를 싫어하면서도(이 점은 명확했다. 친구도 되고 싶지 않은 사람이었다) 마음 한구석에서 계속해서 그를 떠올리는 이유가 무엇인지를 알아야 했다.  
  
이 모든 일에 대해 생각하노라면 자연히 파이크가 남긴 비밀에 대해 생각하지 않을 수 있었다. 그가 지속적으로 연락했다는, 지금은 사라진 사람들, 그가 찍은 사진들, 사진에 찍혀 있던 사람들, 그리고 그의 앞에 모습을 나타낸 '존 해리슨’. 이 모든 비밀 앞에서 파이크가 살해당했으리라 확신하던 마음이 감당할 수 없을 정도로 복잡해지고 있었다. 술루는 자신의 삶의 플롯이 한때 예상했던 《연인의 죽음에 대한 복수극》보다 훨씬 복잡한 것이 되고 있음을 직감했다.  
  
이런 상황에서 제임스 커크는 히카루 술루에게 있어 불길한 미스터리인 동시에 미스터리로부터의 유일한 도피처였다.  
  
 술루는 커크의 집을 향해 차를 몰며 커크와 다시 한 번 섹스하면 얼마나 좋을지를 상상하는 데 집중했다.

  
  
04  
  
  


> 그들은 언제나 인간들과 함께 있었다. 이제 그들 중 대부분은 인간과 함께 살아가길 원한다. 그들에 대해 편견을 가져선 안 된다.  
>   
> 그러나, 필요할 때는 그들을 두려워해야 한다. 그들은 인간보다 빠르고 강하며 마음만 먹는다면 무자비해질 수 있다. 사냥꾼의 피는 언제나 그들의 핏줄을 타고 흐른다. 또한 그들은 본능이 눈뜨는 것을 막기 위해 초인적인 노력을 기울인다. 그 노력의 가치는 분명 존중받을 만하다.  
>   
> 그들을 대할 때는 주의해야 한다. 정말이지, 판단력과 섬세함을 요구하는 복잡한 일이다.  
>   
> ─크리스토퍼 파이크의 일기에서 발췌

  
   
 제임스 커크는 크리스토퍼 파이크를 원했다. 파이크가 줄 수도 있었던 모든 것을 원했다. 응원과 이해와 사랑과 보호. 하지만 한 번도 원한 것을 얻지 못했다. 인간을 두려워했던 커크의 모친이 커크를 숨겨 길렀던 탓에 파이크는 커크에 대해 전혀 알지 못했다. 파이크는 알려 하지 않았고, 커크는 선뜻 알리지 못했다. 이제 파이크는 없고, 커크는 한때 파이크가 지녔던 것을 전부 갖길 원한다.  
  
히카루 술루가 모는 도요타의 크림색 차체가 석양에 물들어 분홍빛으로 빛나며 집 앞에 서는 것을 보고 커크는 낮게 휘파람을 불었다. 술루는 굳이 차 문을 잠그지 않았다. 술루는 망설이지 않고 다가와 현관문을 열었다. 커크는 문 바로 앞에 버티고 서 그를 기다리고 있었다.  
  
“들어가도 되겠어?”  
  
술루는 허락을 구했다. 커크는 과장되게 신사적인 제스처를 취해 보였다.  
  
“얼마든지.”  
  
술루는 문 너머로 발을 내딛었다. 집에서는 오래된 나무와 먼지 냄새가 났다. 열린 창으로 불어들어오는 바람에 썩은 짐승의 피비린내가 섞였다. 웃는 커크의 얼굴에 석양이 비치는 광경은 드라마틱한 방식으로 아름다웠다. 술루는 혼란스러웠다. 정욕과 불쾌함이 경계 없이 섞이며 그를 뒤흔들었다. 그는 공격적으로 커크의 앞에 다가섰다.  
  
“뭘 기다려? 이야기 나누자는 헛소리 하려는 거 아닌 줄 알잖아.”  
  
커크는 씩 웃었다.  
  
“알지.”  
  
그는 술루에게 숨을 들이킬 틈도 주지 않았다.  
  
둘은 여러 해 동안 서로를 그리워한 연인처럼 격렬하게 키스했다. 입술을 비비고 혀를 밀어넣고 입술 사이를 간지럽히는 살덩이를 깨물며, 술루는 커크를 밀어붙였다. 커크의 등이 낡은 방문에 요란히 부딪혔다. 술루는 커크의 반팔 티셔츠 밑으로 성급히 손을 밀어넣었다. 손바닥에 쓸리는 살은 축축하고 단단했다. 술루는 짧은 손톱으로 커크의 근육이 갈라진 틈을 길게 긁었다. 커크는 몸을 움찔 떨고, 웃으며 술루를 밀어붙였다. 키스는 멈추지 않았다. 뒷걸음치던 술루는 뒷꿈치 끝으로 침대를 감지했다. 커크는 그 위로 술루를 밀치듯 눕혔다.  
  
술루는 숨을 고르며 커크가 검은색 티셔츠를 벗는 광경을 감상했다. 커크는 티셔츠를 아무렇게나 던지고 술루의 몸 위로 몸을 겹쳤다. 커크의 두 팔이 술루를 가두듯 감쌌다.  
  
커크는 몸을 굽혀 술루의 귀 뒤에 입맞췄다.술루는 커크의 어깨에 이를 박았다. 약한 힘은 아니었다. 커크는 고통을 느꼈지만 입이나 손의 움직임을 멈추지는 않았다. 커크는 손으로 젖꼭지와 윗배와 허리를 문지를 때마다 술루의 상체가 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 목덜미에 입맞출 때도 마찬가지였다. 술루의 몸은 그의 몸보다 작았다. 커크는 그 몸이 파이크에게 안겼을 모양을 상상했다. 손도 입도 온순했을 것이라고 추측했다.  
  
커크는 술루의 청바지와 브리프를 한 번에 끌어내려 벗겼다. 술루의 하체에는 양말과 스니커즈만이 남았다. 술루는 발끝을 더듬어 스니커즈를 벗어던졌다. 커크는 그가 양말까지 벗는 것을 막았다. 술루의 양 무릎이 순식간에 올려젖혀졌다.  
  
커크는 잠시 움직임을 멈추고 상기된 술루의 얼굴에 당황한 기색이 드러나는 광경을 즐겼다. 술루는 이내 평정을 찾고 도전적인 눈으로 커크를 봤다.  
  
“뭘 해. 아직 안 섰어?”  
  
술루는 빈정거렸다. 커크는 술루가 자신을 밀어붙이고 있다고 생각했다. 적대적인 태도로. 하지만 동시에 그는 커크를 원하고 있기도 했다.  
  
“그럴 리가.”  
  
커크는 급히 바지의 지퍼를 내렸다. 그리고 술루가 분명히 느낄 수 있도록 귀두 끝을 술루의 엉덩이 틈에 문질렀다. 지나치게 노골적이진 않게, 적당히 상상할 여지가 남게.  
  
술루의 회색 티셔츠는 반쯤 말려올라가 판판한 배를 드러냈다. 술루가 거친 숨을 쉴 때마다 배 밑에서 장기와 근육이 꿈틀거렸다. 반쯤 서 있던 술루의 성기는 커크가 움직일 때마다 조금씩 더 고개를 들어 곧 완전히 발기했다. 커크는 술루의 허벅지를 쥔 손에 힘을 줬다. 골격이 작고 단단한 허벅지가 떨렸다.  
  
술루는 하체를 들썩였다. 커크의 페니스 끝이 항문 입구에 적당히 맞춰지도록.  
  
커크는 긴 숨을 내쉬며 그 감각을 만끽했다. 사냥감을 쫓는 것만이 사냥의 전부는 아니었다. 때로는 동물이 제 발로 덫으로 들어오길 기다리는 것이 더 즐거울 수 있었다.  
  
커크는 술루의 하체를 잠시 내려다보다가, 그 허벅지를 젖혀 쥔 채로 상체를 숙였다. 커크의 입술이 술루의 무릎 안쪽에 닿았다. 짧은 입맞춤을 반복하며 커크는 천천히 움직였다. 커크의 입술은 무릎 안쪽에서 허벅지로, 또 허벅지 안쪽에서 페니스 끝부분으로 옮겨갔다. 성기 끝에, 성기의 뿌리 부분에, 또 회음부에 입을 맞추며 커크는 속삭였다.  
  
“머리 옆 테이블에 젤 있어. 콘돔도.”  
  
술루는 커크의 입술과 혀의 움직임에 따라 헐떡이며, 때로는 감질나는 쾌감에 움직임을 주저하며, 의도한 속도보다 조금 늦게 움직여 젤과 콘돔을 쥐었다. 술루는 커크의 얼굴 앞으로 콘돔을 던졌다.  
  
“해.”  
  
커크는 고분고분히 그 말에 따랐다. 커크가 페니스에 콘돔을 씌울 동안 술루는 투명한 젤을 짜내 항문에 발랐다. 커크는 팽팽하게 당겨진 콘돔 위를 천천히 문지르며, 항문을 드나드는 술루의 손가락의 갯수가 늘어나는 것을 지켜봤다.  
  
술루는 커크를 바라봤다. 커크의 얼굴은 상기되어 있었다. 커크는 감정을 감추지 않았다. 푸른 눈은 정복욕을 드러내며 내리깔려 있었고, 입술은 조금 벌어져 있었으며, 그 틈으로 나온 혀가 이미 젖은 입술을 다시 한 번 적셨다.  
  
술루의 손가락이 빠져나가자 넓혀졌던 구멍이 천천히 줄어들었다. 커크는 두 손으로 술루의 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐었다. 벌어졌던 틈이 완전히 닫히기 전에 성기 끝을 번들거리는 구멍에 맞추고 밀어넣었다.  
  
공중에 들린 술루의 발끝이 구부러졌다. 술루는 몸 안을 빈틈없이 채우는 쾌감을 주체하지 못하고 소리를 뱉었다. 단단한 성기가 구멍을 한계까지 넓히며 틈을 넓히고 맞물려 들어갈 때마다 술루는 한 번도 느낀 적 없는 곳들을 파고드는 자극들을 느꼈다. 벌어진 허벅지가 요동쳤지만 커크는 그가 움직이지 못하게 무릎을 단단히 잡고 있었다.  
  
그 뒤로는 단언컨대 두 사람이 무엇을 원했든 그 이상의 일들이 일어났다. 커크는 마치 자신을 뽑아 삼킬 것처럼 조여드는 뜨거운 내벽을 느꼈다. 허리를 밀어붙일 때마다 귀두부터 자지 뿌리까지 불이 붙는 것 같았다.  
  
“더, 더……!”  
  
술루는 쉰 목소리로 속삭이며 커크의 목덜미를 안았다. 그의 두 손은 때로는 커크를 당겼고, 때로는 밀어냈으며 때로는 커크의 목을 졸랐다. 커크는 이따금 자지를 거의 뺀 채로, 또 때로는 완전히 밀어넣은 채로 작게 흔드는 여유를 보였으나 오래지 않아 그 모든 평정심을 잃었다.  
  
커크의 체중은 술루를 무겁게 짓눌렀다. 젖은 살이 미끄러지는 소리가 끊이지 않았다. 미처 벗지 못한 술루의 티셔츠는 가슴 위로 말려 올라간 지 오래였다. 낮은 신음이 섞인 커크의 숨이 술루의 귓가를 적셨다. 두 사람의 몸 사이에서 프리컴이 새어나온 술루의 성기가 간헐적으로 압박됐다.  
  
사정이 가까운 것을 느낀 술루는 커크는 한 손으로 술루의 성기를 잡고 흔들었다. 술루는 한계를 느꼈다. 술루는 간헐적으로 절제를 잃고 짐승 같은 소리를 흘렸다. 정액이 밀려나오기 시작할 때 술루는 필사적으로 커크의 페니스를 조였다. 커크는 길게 끓어오르는 소리를 냈다.  
  
술루는 이전에 겪어 본 적 없는 압박감을 느꼈다. 살 사이에서 뒤섞인 체액들이 끈적거리며 달라붙었다. 커크는 술루의 이마에 달라붙어 젖은 머리카락을 넘기다가 뒤늦게 해가 진 것을 깨달았다. 어둠 속에서 두 사람의 거친 숨이 천천히 잦아들었다.  
  
술루는 뒤늦게 감고 있던 눈을 떴다. 마주친 푸른 눈은 어둠 속에서 지나치게 밝게 빛났다. 술루는 낯선 안광 앞에서 형용할 수 없는 불편함을 느꼈다. 흐르는 침묵이 불편했다. 정확히는 침묵을 지키는 스스로가 불편했다. 술루는 견디지 못하고 생각을 내뱉었다.  
  
“크리스 얘기는 않는 편이 낫겠어.”  
  
커크는 고개를 끄덕여 동의했다.  
  
*  
  
“땀 냄새 난다. 어딜 갔다 와?”  
  
지독한 술 냄새를 풍기는 주제에, 맥코이는 술루를 보자마자 이렇게 물었다. 술루는 간단히 답했다.  
  
“등산.”  
“근처엔 산도 없잖아!”  
  
술루는 본즈에게 눈길도 주지 않고 냉장고 앞으로 가 탄산수를 꺼냈다. 맥코이는 소파 위를 뒹굴며 물었다.  
  
“앞으로 어떡할 거야? 계속 여기 오기도 힘든데. 다시 뉴욕으로 올 계획 없어?”  
  
탄산수를 삼킨 술루는 불쾌함을 숨기지 않고 답했다.  
  
“몰라요.”  
  
본즈는 술기운이 올라 붉어진 눈으로 술루를 빤히 봤다. 눈빛에 담긴 걱정하는 빛에도 술루는 불편함을 느꼈다. 술루는 티셔츠를 벗고 욕실로 들어가며 최대한 침착하게 말했다.  
  
“내 걱정은 말라니까요. 주제넘게.”  
  
신경질적인 태도는 감춰지지 않았다. 본즈는 불퉁스레 대답했다.  
  
“네 걱정만 하는 건 아냐.”  
  
술루는 요란한 소리가 나게 문을 닫았다. 본즈는 덧붙여 외쳤다.  
  
“난 인간을 너에게서 지킬 의무도 있다고!”  
  
술루는 뭔가를 부숴 버릴 기세로 샤워 밸브를 돌렸다.  
  
인간으로 살아가기 위해 필요한 가장 중요한 덕목은 인내와 절제였다. 인간으로 살기 위해서는 매일 같은 시간에 약을 먹어야 한다. 약을 먹는 것을 잊으면 피를 향한 욕구가 고개를 든다. 피를 마시지 않고, 즉 인간을 공격하지 않고 이 날을 버티면 다음날 다시 약을 먹을 수 있다. 하지만 단 한 번이라도 인간을 공격하면 더는 인간으로 살 수 없게 된다.  
  
매력적으로 보이는 삶은 아니다. 평생에 걸친 자기 통제로 얻을 수 있는 것은 시간에 따른 늙음과 유한한 수명, 인간의 사회에서 겪을 수 있는 진학과 취직과 실직과 결혼과 육아와 퇴직 따위 필사적 경험이었다. 그에 비해 본능에 따르는 뱀파이어의 삶은 매력이 있었다. 공격당하지 않는 한 보장되는 불로의 영생. 인간의 사회가 요구하는 규칙에 따를 필요도 없다. 오직 요구되는 것은 밤을 기다렸다가 피를 찾아 헤매는 무한한 생을 향해 나아갈 의지뿐.  
  
많은 뱀파이어들은 실패한다. 인간의 삶에서 작은 좌절을 겪는 순간 유혹이 그들을 찾아간다. 이 좌절을 스릴있는 무한한 삶으로 나아갈 기회로 삼을 수 있다는 유혹이다. 다시는 이런 좌절을 겪지 않아도 된다는 속삭임이 그들의 귓가에 맴돈다. 낙제점이 찍힌 시험지나 귀하를 채용할 수 없다는 메일, 사무실에 쌓아 뒀던 물건들을 담은 바구니 등이 눈 앞에 있을 때 그들은 쉬운 선택을 한다. 약을 거르고, 사냥감을 찾아 거리로 나가는 것이다.  
  
히카루 술루는 한 번도 그런 유혹에 흔들린 적 없다. 그는 정체된 영생보다 유한한 기간 내에 수많은 기준들을 충족시켜야 하는 인간의 삶에 도전하는 것이 훨씬 가치있다고 여겼다. 그 과정에서 절제하며 인내하는 자신의 태도를 사랑했고, 스스로를 뒤흔들 만큼 큰 실패를 용납하지 않는 자신의 능력에 만족했다.  
  
그리고 이 모든 것은 크리스토퍼 파이크가 있었기에 가능했음을 술루는 안다. 너무 잘 알았다.  
  
파이크의 죽음과 현장의 의심스런 정황에 대해 들은 직후, 그는 파이크의 복수를 하는 자신을 수없이 상상했다. FBI에서 미련없이 사퇴했고, 모은 돈을 들고 파이크의 별장으로 와 살인자를 찾으려 기다렸다. 언제든 약을 끊을 준비는 돼 있었다. 파이크가 없다면 원했던 인간으로서의 모든 삶을 포기해도 상관없다고 여겼다. 전혀 혼란스럽지 않았다.  
  
하지만 지금 그는 혼란에 빠져 있다. 그는 파이크가 끝내 말해 주지 않은 비밀에 대해 생각한다. 인내와 절제로 가득찬 삶을 지탱해 주던, 신뢰할 수 있던 버팀목에 대해 실은 전혀 알지 못했음을 곱씹어 생각한다. 그가 사랑했던 청회색 눈이 담고 있었을 비밀에 대해 생각한다.  
  
그리고 그는 제임스 커크의 푸른 눈을 떠올린다. 그 앞에서는 모든 것이 쉬워지면서 또 모든 것이 어려워졌다. 쉬운 것은 섹스였고 어려운 것은 말이었다.  
  
*  
  
어둠이 내렸을 때 사냥꾼은 움직인다.  
  
사냥꾼의 네 발은 숲 속을 기민하게 움직였다. 젖은 흙과 이파리에서는 소리가 거의 나지 않았다. 총구는 그 작은 발이 나뭇가지를 밟은 순간을 놓치지 않았다.  
  
“죽일 필요는 없었는데. 코요테잖아.”  
  
존 해리슨은 눈을 뜨며 말했다. 덤불을 헤치고 스팍이 모습을 드러냈다. 손에는 소음기 달린 총이 쥐여 있었고, 다른 손에는 신분증이 쥐여 있었다.  
  
“FBI입니다. 신분을 밝히십시오.”  
“왜 그래야 하지?”  
  
나무에 기대 앉은 존 해리슨은 총을 보고도 눈 하나 까딱하지 않았다. 스팍은 해리슨의 손이 부츠 뒤에 꽂아 둔 총에 닿아 있음을 파악했다.  
  
“당신은 여러 날 동안 이 주변을 배회하고 있었습니다.”  
“늑대 사냥꾼이라서.”  
“인디애나에 늑대는 없습니다.”  
  
스팍은 냉정했다. 해리슨은 반문했다.  
  
“당신도 늑대를 쫓고 있는 것 아닌가?”  
“질문은 내가 합니다.”  
  
스팍은 못박았다. 해리슨은 피식 웃었다.  
  
“당신은 뭐야. FBI 내부의 늑대인간 사냥꾼?”  
“나는 사냥하지 않습니다. 찾아낼 뿐이지요.”  
  
해리슨은 달빛에 스팍의 귀끝이 뾰족하게 빛나는 것을 보았다. 작은 날갯짓 소리들이 울렸다. 소리는 멀리서부터 다가왔다. 작고 많은 날갯짓 소리들이 점점 가까워지며 커졌다. 해리슨은 눈을 크게 떴다. 수많은 박쥐들이 떼를 지어 돌풍처럼 날아와 두 사람을 감싸고 돌며 그림자를 드리웠다.  
  
“…뱀파이어!”  
  
하고 해리슨은 경탄해 중얼거렸다.  
  
“정말 있었군. 늑대인간과 마찬가지로……. 얼마나 오래 살았지? 정말로 영원을 걷는 존재인가?”  
“한 세기보다 조금 더.”  
“뱀파이어는 전설인 줄만 알았지. 늑대인간과 달리 말야.”  
“우리는 조용히 움직이고, 서로를 알아보지 않으며, 따라서 무리짓지 않습니다. 늑대인간과는 다르죠.”  
“내게 모습을 드러낸 이유가 있나? 내가 당신을 쏠지도 모르잖아.”  
  
해리슨은 부츠에 꽂아 뒀던 총을 슬쩍 꺼냈다. 박쥐들이 비명을 지르듯 총구 앞으로 달려들었다. 박쥐들의 이빨에 해리슨의 검은 장갑이 조금 찢겨나갔다.  
  
“협조하지 않으면 당신은 죽습니다. 따라와요.”  
  
스팍은 차분히 말했다. 해리슨은 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 박쥐들은 나타났을 때처럼 빠르게 사라졌다. 구름이 달을 가리자 나선형을 그리며 나는 그들의 날갯짓도 금세 자취를 감췄다.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 폭우가 온다. 술루는 차를 빌리기 위해 커크의 집에 간다.

 

 

  
 맥코이는 아침 일찍 짐을 챙겼다.  
  
 "며칠 더 쉴 수 있었는데. 망할 뱀파이어 놈들은 꼭 쉬고 있으면 사람을 불러내." 하고 그는 불평했다.  
  
 전날까지 무덥고 습하던 대지는 밤을 지낸 해가 구름에 가린 뒤 음울하고 습하게 변했다. 술루는 볕을 신경쓰지 않고 정원을 돌볼 수 있었다. 맥코이는 식물을 살피느라 정신이 없는 술루에게 다가가 약 잘 챙겨 먹어, 하고 짧게 말했다. 술루는 허리를 펴고 일어섰다. 술루는 맥코이의 검은 빈티지 포드 앞까지 걸어오며 갈등하다가, 맥코이가 차 문을 열 때 소리 낮춰 물었다.  
  
 "다른 뱀파이어들을 소개받을 수 있을까요?"  
  
맥코이는 한쪽 눈썹을 찌푸리며 돌아섰다. 술루는 초조해하며 덧붙였다.  
  
 "소개까진 아니더라도. 연락처라거나. 이메일 주소?"  
  
맥코이는 조심스럽게 물었다.  
  
 "외로워?"  
  
술루는 답하지 않았다. 인정하고 싶지도 않았고. 그래서 절반 정도만 사실인 답을 했다.  
  
 "나처럼 안전한 뱀파이어와 얘기하고 싶어요."  
  
맥코이는 고개를 저었다.  
  
 "고객 비밀 유지가 제일 중요한 사업인 것 알잖아. 입장 바꿔 생각해 봐. 내가 네 연락처를 남에게 주면 넌 날 죽이러 올 거면서."  
  
사실이었다. 술루는 납득했고, 동시에 실망했다.  
  
 "그래요. 조심히 가요."  
 "미안해. 주변에서 친구라도 좀 찾아봐. 뱀파이어 얘긴 못 하더라도."  
  
맥코이의 걱정 담긴 막연한 말을 술루는 의도적으로 무시했다.  
  
 "다음엔 어디로 가요?"  
 "비밀 유지."  
 "아, 뭐 대단한 정보라고."  
  
술루는 평소의 그답지 않게 입술을 내밀어 툴툴대는 표정을 지었다. 맥코이는 차에 올랐다. 그는 모범적인 뱀파이어 의사였다. 술루는 손가락으로 차창을 두드렸다. 맥코이가 창을 열자 술루는 간단한 경고를 겸한 작별 인사를 건넸다.  
  
 "가는 길 조심해요. 큰 비가 올 것 같으니."  
  
과연 비가 한 방울씩 떨어지고 있었다. 맥코이는 검지와 엄지를 모아 오케이 사인을 보냈다. 맥코이의 빈티지 포드는 소음 없이 부드럽게 출발했다. 뱀파이어 닥터는 꽤 돈이 되는 일이었다. 술루는 혼자 남아 하늘을 올려봤다. 두꺼운 먹구름이 하늘을 메우고 있었다. 술루는 정원의 식물들을 걱정스레 돌아봤다.  
  
 정오부터 술루의 예상대로 폭우가 쏟아지기 시작했다. 술루는 정원의 식물들이 부러지거나 쓰러지지 않게 조치하느라 오후 시간의 절반 정도를 보냈다. 폭우 속에서 몸을 쓰고 나니 배가 곯았다. 술루는 젖은 몸을 씻고 닦은 뒤 냉장고를 확인했다. 맥코이가 말한 대로 온통 풀밖에 없었다. 공기가 위장을 통과하는 소리가 크게 울렸다. 식욕이 도는 것은 간만이었다. 냉동고를 필사적으로 뒤져 찾아낸 베이컨 덩어리는 상태가 좋지 않았다.  
  
 뉴스 리포터는 며칠간 기록적인 폭우가 계속될 것이라고 예고했다. 시골 사람들은 이런 날에는 일찍 가게 문을 닫곤 했다. 술루는 옷을 챙겨 입었다. 더 늦기 전에 식료품점에 가야 했다.  
  
 현관에서 차고까지 가는 짧은 동안도 온몸에 비가 들이쳤다. 우산은 거의 존재 의미가 없었다. 술루는 열쇠를 돌리고 시동을 걸었다. 하지만 차는 반응하지 않았다. 몇 번을 시도해도 마찬가지였다. 술루는 나지막이 욕을 뱉으며 운전석 아래를 걷어찼다. 그 이상 화내며 낭비할 시간은 없었다. 그러는 중에도 배는 더 고파졌다.  
  
 당장 집에 들어가면 열 가지 야채가 들어간 샐러드를 먹을 수 있었겠지만, 풀은 쳐다보고 싶지도 않았다. 맥코이가 그에 대해 경고했기 때문일까? 건강의 적신호일지도 몰랐다. 술루는 차에서 나왔다. 빗줄기가 우산을 때리는 소리가 귀를 가득 메웠다. 술루는 손목시계를 봤다. 오후 네 시였다. 고칠 수 있을지 없을지도 모르는 차를 들여다보고 있을 시간도 없었다.  
  
 몇 걸음 걷기도 전에 티셔츠의 잿빛이 한층 짙은 색이 됐다. 하지만 술루는 걸음을 돌릴 생각은 없었다. 이러려고 산 가죽 부츠였나, 하고 그는 잠시 생각했다.  
  
*  
  
 빗줄기 때문에 나무 문을 두드리는 소리는 한 발 늦게 인지됐다. 커크는 느리게 걸어가 문을 열어 보고 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
  
 "그렇게 웃깁니까?"  
  
묻는 술루는 턱을 연신 맞부딪치고 있었다. 머리부터 발끝까지 젖지 않은 곳이 없었다. 커크는 손짓했다.  
  
 "들어와요."  
  
커크는 정리하지 않은 빨래더미에서 수건을 찾아냈다. 술루는 덜덜 떨며 머리와 뭄의 물기를 닦아냈다. 티셔츠를 쥐어짜자 물이 몇 방울 떨어졌다.  
  
 "차 좀 태워 줄래요?"  
  
술루가 묻자, 커크는 장난스레 반문했다.  
  
 "데이트 신청?"  
 "아뇨. 식료품을 사야 되는데 차가 고장나서."  
  
술루는 단호히 답했다. 커크는 저런, 하고 웃었다. 커크는 목재 테이블 위에서 차 키를 집어 던졌다. 술루는 들고 있던 수건으로 그것을 감싸 잡았다.  
  
 "고마워요."  
  
하는 술루의 말에,  
  
 "별 말씀을."  
  
하고 커크는 과장되게 허리를 굽혀 신사처럼 인사했다.  
  
 현관을 나서며 우산을 집으려는 술루의 뒤에서 우산이 펴졌다. 술루는 뒤를 돌아봤다. 커크의 검은 우산이 테라스 천장의 틈으로 떨어지는 물을 막고 있었다.  
  
 "같이 가는 건가요?"  
  
술루의 말에 커크는 씩 웃으며 자신의 가디건을 술루의 젖은 어깨에 걸쳐 주었다. 술루는 우산을 집으려던 것을 포기하고 그대로 걸어 커크의 트럭으로 향했다. 커크는 술루를 훌륭히 에스코트했다. 혼자 쓰는 우산보다 남이 씌워 준 우산이 더 훌륭히 빗줄기를 막아 주는 감각을 술루는 간만에 느꼈다. 술루는 운전석에 올라 시동을 걸었다. 커크는 조수석에 앉으며 물었다.  
  
 "길은 알아요?"  
  
술루는 짧게 고개를 끄덕이며 커크를 돌아봤다. 커크의 데님 셔츠는 온통 젖어 얼룩덜룩했다. 걷어올린 소매 아래의 팔에서도 물이 뚝뚝 흘렀다. 커크는 팔을 검은색 진에 문질러 닦았다. 술루는 고개를 돌려 운전에만 집중했다.  
  
 굉장한 구형 모델 차량이었다. 술루는 카세트 테이프를 재생하는 버튼을 눌렀다. 와이퍼가 끼긱거리며 돌아가는 소리와 빗줄기가 차창을 때리는 소리가 울리는 가운데 조안 바에즈의 노래가 흘러나왔다. 술루도 잘 아는 노래였다. 술루는 동요한 기색을 감추지 못했다. 커크는 좌석에 몸을 깊이 묻고 노래를 따라 흥얼거렸다.  
  
 곧 차는 식료품점 앞에 도착했다. 가게 내부에 매달린 흰 조명이 젖은 창에 난반사됐다. 술루는 차에서 내렸다. 거리는 음침하게 어두웠다. 커크가 급히 우산을 들고 따라 내렸다. 술루는 가게 문을 당겼지만 문은 굳게 닫혀 있었다. 가게는 텅 비어 있었다.  
  
 "이 집 주인은 매일 불을 끄는 걸 잊고 가니까."  
  
커크는 변명처럼 중얼거렸다. 술루는 돌아서 커크를 봤다. 커크의 푸른 눈이 술루를 봤다. 술루는 커크를 끌어안았다. 술루의 팔에 약간 헐렁하게 맞는 가디건 소매가 커크의 목덜미를 부드럽게 덮었다. 커크의 한쪽 어깨는 물에 빠졌던 것처럼 젖어 있었다.  
  
 "그 사람이 좋아하던 노랜데."  
  
술루는 커크의 목에 얼굴을 묻고 신음처럼 중얼거렸다.  
  
 "나도 알아."  
  
커크는 답했다.  
  
 두 사람의 거리는 숨이 닿을 만큼 가까웠고, 술루가 커크의 목에서 얼굴을 떼자 두 사람의 시선이 마주쳤다. 키스를 하면 자연스러울 상황이었다. 하지만 술루는 키스하지 않았다. 술루는 어색하게 커크의 몸에서 손을 뗐다. 커크는 차로 돌아가는 술루의 뒤를 잠자코 쫓았다. 술루는 먼저 차에 올랐고, 커크는 우산을 쓴 채 운전석 옆에 서 있었다.  
  
 "…뭘 좀 먹어야겠어."  
  
술루는 말했다. 여전히 조안 바에즈의 노래가 흐르고 있었다.  
  
 "더 나가면 몰이 있어."  
  
커크는 먼 도로 쪽을 엄지손가락으로 가리켰다. 술루는 고개를 끄덕였다. 엑셀레이터를 밟으며 술루는 카세트 테이프 대신 라디오를 틀었다. 술루의 손가락은 EDM을 틀어 주는 채널, 토크 쇼 채널, 유행이 삼 년 정도 지난 록을 틀어 주는 채널을 지나며 헤매다가 다시 카세트 테이프 재생 버튼에 안착했다.  
  
 술루는 음악의 볼륨을 조금 줄였다. 자신의 손만 내려다보고 앉아 있는 커크의 숨소리가 희미하게 들렸다. 조안 바에즈의 리드미컬한 목소리와 함께 트럭은 북쪽을 향해 달렸다. 술루는 곁에 누군가 있음에 안도했다. 지난 일 년간은 조안 바에즈의 노래를 들을 준비가 되지 않았지만 누군가 곁에 있다면 해낼 수 있었다.  
  
 술루는 맥도날드의 불편한 의자 끝에 걸터앉아 햄버거 두 개를 한입에 해치웠다. 두 사람의 젖은 옷이 조금씩 말라 갔다. 폭우 때문에 매장에 사람이 적었다. 커크는 이따금 조안 바에즈의 노래를 흥얼거리며 술루가 손도 안 댄 감자튀김을 집어먹었다.  
  
 "내가 있으니까 좀 도움이 돼?"  
  
커크는 마지막 감자튀김 조각을 집으며 물었다. 술루는 정색하며 되물었다.  
  
 "내가 왜 도움이 필요하죠?"  
  
커크는 감자튀김을 삼키고 손가락에 묻은 소금을 빨았다. 그리고 제법 정중한 태도로 답했다.  
  
 "외로우니까요."  
  
술루는 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
  
 "어떻게 알아요?"  
 "매일 온몸으로 티내고 있기도 했고……."  
  
커크는 냅킨으로 손가락을 닦고 말을 이었다.  
  
 "날 싫어하면서도 만나고 싶어했잖아요."  
 "그게 답이 돼요?"  
 "외로운 사람들만 그러죠."  
  
사실이었다. 술루는 사실을 지적당해 불쾌해졌다. 커크는 테이블 위로 몸을 숙여 속삭였다.  
  
 "나도 그랬으니까요."  
  
술루는 할 말을 잃었다. 술루의 검은 눈은 몸둘 곳을 모르고 허공을 떠돌았다. 그의 말대로였다. 술루는 외로웠고, 커크를 싫어하는 동시에 커크를 원했다. 하지만 커크의 말은 핵심까지는 도달하지 못했다. 술루가 커크를 원한 이유는 그와 파이크 사이의 연결고리 때문이었다. 술루는 그와 파이크의 관계에 대해 알고 싶었지만 또 알고 싶지 않았다. 그가 열렬히 알기 원했던 파이크의 마지막 흔적이 실은 별 것 아니었음이 밝혀져 버릴까 봐 두렵기 때문이었다. 대단치 않은 일 같지만, 상실은 사람을 취약하게 한다.  
  
 술루는 황급히 일어섰다.  
  
 "화장실에."  
  
짧은 말에, 커크도 짧게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
 손을 씻고 화장실을 나서던 술루는 화장실 옆에 마련된 전면 유리를 봤다. 바깥을 내다보자 아래로 흐르는 강이 보였다. 폭우 때문에 물살이 거셌다. 술루는 찬 유리에 이마를 댔다. 급류의 소리가 희미하게 들렸다.  
  
 그는 일 년간 파이크를 죽인 사람을 찾겠다고 생각했다. 인생의 완벽한 동반자, 생을 가능하게 했고 생 전부나 다름없는 사람을 갑자기 잃은 이유를 찾아야 했다. 한 번도 그 생각을 잊은 적 없다. 하지만 결국 알게 된 것은 그에게도 비밀이 있었다는 것뿐이었다. 이를 안 순간 술루를 지탱해 온 생의 의지는 뿌리부터 흔들리기 시작했다. 그 비밀이 그를 죽였을까? 그가 정말 죽을 만한 짓을 저질렀을까? 알 수 없는 일이었다. 어쩌면 그는 정말로, 단순히 짐승에게 습격당한 것일 수도 있다.  
  
 결국 생이란 그런 것인지도 몰랐다. 잃은 것은 아무리 그리워해도 돌아오지 않고, 알고 있다고 믿었던 것들이 결국 확실하지 않게 되며, 찾아 헤매 온 것에는 실체가 없음을 알게 된다. 불안은 영혼을 잠식하고, 불안에 흔들리고 있을 때 낯선 것들이 쉽게 삶의 영역을 침범한다.  
  
 "뭐 해요?"  
  
어두운 유리창에 커크의 모습이 비쳤다. 술루는 바로 뒤까지 다가온 커크를 봤다. 술루의 귀 뒤에 커크의 숨이 희미하게 닿았다. 술루는 파이크가 귀 뒤에 대고 장난스레 숨을 불 때가 좋았음을 기억했다. 술루는 자신이 약해졌다고 생각했다. 일 년은 외톨이로 보내기에 긴 시간이었다. 술루는 돌아서며 물었다.  
  
 "영화 보러 갈래요?"  
 "영화?"  
  
커크는 재밌어하는 표정으로 반문했다. 술루는 고개를 끄덕이며 앞서 걸어갔다.  
  
 영화관은 멀지 않은 곳에 있었다. 트럭을 주차하고 건물 안으로 들어가며 술루는 한 순간 전까지의 우울을 잊고 조금 들떴다. 비가 장대같이 쏟아지는데도 영화관 앞이 제법 붐비는 때문이었다. 쇼핑몰과 영화관 근처에 대학이 위치한 때문에 젊은 사람들이 많았다.  
  
 술루가 표를 두 장 살 동안(술루가 반드시 그렇게 하겠다고 주장했다) 커크는 지나가는 사람과 인사했다. 이름은 파벨이었다. 술루는 그의 강한 러시아 억양을 들으며 유학생이리라 추측했다. 또 술루는 커크가 어떻게 러시아 출신 대학생과 아는 사이일지 궁금해졌지만, 그걸 입 밖으로 내면 커크에 대한 편견을 드러내 보이는 일이 될 것 같아 참았다.  
  
 영화는 소녀의 몸 안으로 들어간 악령을 다뤘는데, 입소문이 난 영화치곤 썩 재미가 없었다. 황색 액체를 토하는 소녀의 기괴한 모습이 주는 스펙터클에 집중하려 애쓰는 술루의 어깨에 커크의 머리가 얹혔다. 술루는 슬쩍 옆을 돌아보고, 자세를 바꿔 커크가 편하게 머리를 얹도록 어깨를 내 줬다. 무게감으로 느껴지는 존재가 마음에 들었다.  
  
 몇 분 뒤 술루는 속으로 영화를 비난하며 커크에게 고개를 돌렸다. 커크는 전혀 영화를 보고 있지 않았다.  
  
 "재미없지?"  
  
하고 커크는 술루의 귓가에 속삭였다. 술루는 스크린을 주시하던 검은 눈을 잠시 감았다. 커크의 코 끝이 술루의 목덜미에 닿았다. 술루는 닿은 살갗으로 전달된 의도를 명확히 느꼈다.  
  
 악령 들린 소녀의 몸이 침대 위로 떠오르기 시작할 때 두 사람은 상영관을 나섰다. 술루는 상영관의 문을 닫으며 이왕 한다면 제대로 하자고 생각했다.  
  
 화장실은 제법 깨끗했고 사람이 없었다. 술루는 칸의 문을 잠그고 커크를 벽으로 밀어붙였다. 입술을 맞대며 허벅지를 커크의 다리 사이로 밀어넣었다. 천 너머로 단단한 부피감을 느꼈다. 술루는 그 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다.  
  
 커크는 술루를 내려다보며 낮게 휘파람을 불었다. 술루는 검은 눈을 들어 커크를 빤히 봤다. 커크는 눈을 마주치고 씩 웃어 보였다. 술루는 커크의 벨트를 마저 풀고 바지를 발목까지 끌어내렸다. 남색 브리프의 중심이 우뚝 솟아 있었다. 술루는 브리프 가운데를 벌려 단단히 고개를 든 페니스를 마주했다.  
  
 "저 괴상한 영화 끝날 때까지 갇혀 있는 것보다 자지 빠는 게 낫지."  
  
하고 술루는 중얼거렸다.  
  
 "그래."  
  
하고 커크는 만족스레 답하며 한 손으로 페니스기둥을 슬슬 문질렀다. 술루는 자신의 허리띠를 풀며 커크의 성기 끝에 가볍게 입맞췄다. 말랑하고 따뜻한 살이 기분좋았다.  
  
 혀 끝으로 귀두 끝을 감싸 핥다가 요도 입구를 슬쩍 누르며 술루는 자신의 성기를 가볍게 쥐었다. 흥분으로 반쯤 발기한 채였다. 입을 벌려 귀두 끝을 부드럽게 감싸고 혀끝으로 약올리자 커크는 애가 타는 듯 술루의 머리를 쥐었다. 술루는 완전히 발기했다.  
  
 커크는 술루의 입이 페니스를 감싸고 조이는 감각을 즐겼다. 술루가 고개를 움직일 때마다 부드러운 혀가 귀두와 뿌리를 오갔다. 짜릿한 자극이 등줄기를 타고 흘렀다. 술루는 한 손으로 커크의 엉덩이를 잡아 지탱하고, 또 한 손으로는 수음하고 있었다. 술루의 손은 페니스를 핥고 빠는 혀와 같은 리듬으로 움직였다. 커크는 손으로 술루의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
  
 술루는 이따금 코로 낮은 소리를 흘리며 커크의 성기를 물고 있었다. 커크의 입에서 급한 소리가 흘렀다. 술루는 스스로의 성기를 문지르는 손의 속도를 높이며, 다른 한 손으로 커크의 고환을 문지르다가 기둥 뿌리를 쥐고 흔들었다.  
  
 "아, 나 쌀 것 같아, 아."  
  
커크는 약간 쉰 소리로 신음하며 술루의 머리를 가볍게 쥐었다. 하지만 술루는 입을 떼지 않았다. 커크는 붉게 달아오른 얼굴을 찌푸리며 길게 긁히는 소리를 냈다.  
  
 술루는 마지막까지, 커크를 전부 빨아 삼킬 것처럼, 입을 떼지 않았다. 술루가 사정하며 피치가 높아진 신음 소리를 내자 페니스를 문 입 안이 얕게 울렸다. 술루는 혀로 커크의 성기 기둥을 길게 핥은 뒤 귀두 끝의 갈라진 부드러운 살 안쪽을 진득하게 갈라 핥았다.  
  
 술루가 입을 떼자 여러 종류의 체액이 섞여 입술과 성기 사이로 길게 늘어졌다. 술루는 손등으로 입가를 훔쳤다. 커크는 두 발 사이로 술루의 정액이 떨어진 것을 봤다. 술루는 조용히 일어서 바지 버클을 잠갔다. 커크도 한 발 늦게 바지를 끌어올렸다.  
  
 손을 씻는 동안 술루에게 긴 가디건 소매가 흘러내려 수돗물에 젖었다. 커크는 거울을 들여다보며 말했다.  
  
 "진짜 잘 하네."  
  
술루는 입꼬리가 조금 경직된 웃음을 지으며 답했다.  
  
 "나도 알아."

 

그는 입을 헹구며 옛날 파이크와 정확히 같은 일을 했던 때에 대해 생각했다.  
  
그 때, 화장실의 조명이 모두 꺼졌다. 술루는 급히 화장실 바깥으로 나왔다. 잠시 게이 배싱에 대해 걱정했지만 이는 아니었다. 폭우 때문에 건물 전체가 정전이었다. 멀리서 경비원들이 손전등을 들고 분주히 오가는 것이 보였다. 경비원들은 질서있게 행동하길 요청했다.  
  
 뒤를 돌아보자, 커크가 푸른 눈을 빛내는 것이 보였다. 어둠 속에서 눈은 묘하고 밝은 빛으로 빛났다. 술루는 그 눈이 약간 노란색을 띄고 있는 것도 같다고 생각했다.  
  
 돌아오는 길에는 커크가 운전대를 잡았다. 술루는 차가 출발하자마자 안전 벨트를 둘렀다. 어둠 속에서 비를 뚫고 빠르게 운전하는 커크는 믿을 만하지 않았다.  
  
 트럭은 요란히 물을 튀기며 술루의 정원 앞에 멈췄다.  
  
 "고마웠어."  
  
하고 말하며 술루는 트럭 문을 열었다.  
  
 "우리 데이트한 건가?"  
  
커크의 질문에 술루는 답하지 않았다. 현관에 서서 뒤를 돌아보자 트럭은 여전히 같은 곳에 서 있었다. 지하실의 상태를 확인하고 있을 때 트럭이 출발하는 소리가 빗소리에 묻혀 희미하게 들렸다.  
  
 지친 몸을 이끌고 소파에 앉은 술루는 아직 몸에 커크의 가디건이 걸쳐져 있는 것을 깨달았다. 젖은 탓에 불쾌한 냄새가 나는 것도 같았다. 술루는 즉시 가디건을 세탁 바구니에 던진 뒤 잠을 청할 채비를 했다.  
  
 술루는 몸이 지쳤는데도 잠이 빨리 오지 않아 한 번 더 자위했다. 처음에는 커크를 떠올렸고, 나중에는 파이크를 떠올렸다.  
  
 다음날 아침 술루는 다소 늦게 일어났다. 눈을 뜨자마자 허겁지겁 약을 찾았다. 약은 매일 비슷한 시간에 섭취해야 했다. 그 뒤 냉장고를 열었다가 애초 계획했던 식료품은 전혀 사오지 않았음을 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 시간이 갈수록 심신이 모두 그의 통제를 벗어나고 있는 것 같았다.  
  
 사실이었다. 평소의 그였다면 새벽에 멀지 않은 곳에서 울린 총소리를 듣고 깼을 테니.  
  
 하지만 그는 그러지 못했고, 어떤 뉴스나 신문 칼럼에서도 이 총성에 대해 이야기하지 않았다. 따라서 그는 피곤한 몸에 우비를 뒤집어쓰고 정원을 살피며 하룻동안 온전히 혼자만의 휴식을 취할 계획을 세웠다. 먹을 것이 샐러드밖에 없더라도.  
  
 늑대인간 사냥꾼은 빗속을 배회하고 있다. 술루는 이에 대해 알지 못하며, 이는 전혀 술루가 신경쓸 일이 아니다. 적어도 아직은.


End file.
